New Era
by panda and dragon
Summary: Dunia sudah berubah. Orang tak menghargai malaikat semenjak jatuhnya Lucifer membuat mereka berfikir bahwa malaikat telah kehilangan 'kemulian-Nya'. Tapi tenang Tuhan tidak tidur dia berlaku adil pada hitam dan putih. "Siapa namamu?" "Kau,siapa dirimu sebenarnya?" "Mahasiswa baru? Sepertinya menyenangkan" EXO & BTS FICTS! [Chapter 5 Updated!]
1. Teaser

**VOTE YA!**

 **Review, Follow, dan Favorite kalian berarti untuk kelanjutan Fanfics ini**

 **Still Trial! Artinya vote paling banyak menentukan apakah dilanjut atau nggak!**

* * *

Di dunia ini hanya...

ada dua macam jenis makhluk Baik atau Jahat.

Jikat ada diantara keduanya…

Ia bukanlah Makhluk

~.~

Banyak yang bilang bahwa _'Archangel'_ adalah tingkatan malaikat paling besar. Kalian salah besar.  
Mari kita Luruskan.

Disurga kami memiliki Empat Tingkatan atau sebutannya _Four Element_.

Tingkatan yang paling bawah adalah _Celestial Hierarchy_ atau Manusia menyebut kami _Guardian Angels_. Tugas kami adalah menolong manusia,menyadarkannya, menjaganya dan tentu saja Melawan iblis yaitu _Devil,Demon, dan Lucifer_. Di tingkatan ini ada tiga tingkatan yaitu yang paling bawah adalah _Helper_ , yang kedua adalah _Abnegation_ , dan yang terakhir adalah _Brigade_.

Tingkatan Ketiga adalah _Archangel_ , terdiri dari Malaikat Bala Tentara Sorgawi _Mikhael_. Malaikat yang Melayani Tahta- _Nya Raphael_ , dan Malaikat pembawa Kabar Sukacita yaitu _Gabriel_. Mikhael sendiri suka bekerja sama dengan Brigade

Tingkatan Kedua adalah Malaikat Penyimbang atau _Equal_ terdiri dari si Penguasa _Dominion_ , Kebajikan _Virtues_ , dan Kekuatan _Mighty_. Malaikat ini yang menyeimbangkan seluruh Tingkatan.

Dan yang terakhir yang merupakan Tingkatan Pertama atau biasa kami sebut _True Levels_ terdiri dari Malaikat _Cherubim_ , _Seraphim_ , dan _Thrones._ Cherubim adalah malaikat yang paling tinggi dari semua malaikat, ia adalah Tangan Kanan- _Nya_. Nyala kasihnya lebih besar dari siapapun, yang Kedua adalah Seraphim dia adalah Tangan Kiri- _Nya_ sedangkan Thrones adalah Kaki- _Nya._ Para malaikat yang punya masalah paling besar menjadikan Thrones sebagai Hakimnya . contohnya kejatuhan Malaikat Lucifer yang disidang bukan lagi oleh Thrones melainkan True Levels.

Aku lahir sebagai seorang Helper, ya aku dibully karna sayapku. Eung… apakah aku lupa memberi tahu tentang sayap? Baiklah, kaum Guardian memiliki sayap berwarna putih, Archangel berwarna Putih dengan kilaunya terkecuali untuk Mikhael yang berwarna Putih gradasi Coklat, Equal berwarna Abu – abu, dan True Levels… aku tidak pernah melihat sayap Cherubim dan Seraphim. Aku hanya pernah sayap Thrones yang berwarna Emas. Bukannya aku tidak perah melihat Cherubim dan Seraphim semua malaikat pertama kali lahir pasti akan melihat True Levels lebih dulu, ketika ia berumur 100 Tahun-mungkin 17 tahun dibumi- ia akan dikirimkan kepada Equal untuk dites. Dan selama aku bersama True Levels mereka selalu berjalan – jalan dengan rupa manusia mereka.

Entahlah apakah suatu kebiasaan jika malaikat yang mempunyai posisi paling tunggu justru suka berjalan – jalan dengan rupa manusia mereka.

Aku mengenal mereka satu persatu. Cherubim adalah Jaejoong dia adalah sosok malaikat paling baik dan keibuan aku bisa merasakannya karna nyala kasihnya begitu terang. Yang kedua adalah Seraphim yaitu Yunho dia manusia paling murah senyum, dan yang ketiga adalah sang Thrones yaitu Changmin selama aku kecil aku selalu menjadi mainannya, aku membencinya sekaligus menyayanginya.

Lalu Equal, Dominion adalah Yoochun aura dominannya kentara sekali, yang kedua adalah Virtues yaitu Junsu aku menyukainya. Ia sangat baik dalam menasihati para malaikat, dan yang terakhir Mighty yaitu SE7EN kenapa ia punya nama seaneh itu? Entahlah namun sosok jail ini sangat suka menjaili Thrones, aku berani bertaruh Changmin tak akan berkutik ketika berhadapan dengan SE7EN.

Yang terakhir Archangel, sang Mikhael yaitu Chanyeol aura tempramen sangat mendarah daging dalam dirinya tapi percayalah hanya Gabriel yang mampu melembutkan hatinya. Gabriel adalah Baekhyun malaikat yang hobi senyum dan suka bergosip itu punya tugas yang selalu aku inginkan menjadi pembawa kabar sukacita. Ketika ada malaikat lahir,manusia lahir, pelantikan malaikat baru, semuanya. Yang terakhir Raphael, Kyungsoo hyung aku memanggilnya begitu karna kami begitu dekat. Dia adalah Pelayan Tahta-Nya, jika di bumi tugasnya adalah sebagai Sekretaris.

Lalu bagaimana dengan aku?

Namaku Tao aku adalah seorang malaikat baru, berada pada Tingkatan Ke-empat atau Guardian Angel, sebagai seorang Helper.

Baiklah aku tahu kalian akan mengamuk jika aku hanya memperkenalkan diriku seperti itu ekhem, mari lanjutkan.

Sayapku sangatlah aneh, sayapku lebih lebar dari sayap Kyungsoo hyung, warnanya campuran antara biru sebagai dasar warna dan pink,putih,oranye,abu – abu, dan sedikit sulur hitam. Para helper senang mengejekku karna sayapku yang dibilang 'sayap cacat' atau 'sayap kupu – kupu'. Biasanya jika begitu Kyungsoo hyung akan datang dan menghukum para helper. Aku menyukai sayap Kyungsoo hyung, sayapnya paling berkilau dan paling bersih. Suatu hari nanti aku akan mempunyai sayap indah seperti itu.

Meski kata Kyungsoo hyung sayapku yang paling cantik.

Semua berjalan dengan baik aku ke dunia untuk melihat – lihat para manusia baik yang butuh pertolongan. Saat kembali kesurga ia disambut oleh dua orang Brigade yang menjaga pintu Surga.

"Bagaimana tugasmu panda?"

"Menyenangkan sekali Daesung"

"Senang rasanya mendengarnya"

Aku masuk kedalam surga dan menuju _District_ tempatku tinggal. District adalah tempat para Guardian tinggal, _Village_ untuk para Archangel, _Paradise_ untuk Equal, dan _Heaven_ untuk True Levels.

District ku sendiri di sebelah Barat, aku suka melihat Matahari Terbenam.

Kami semua hidup damai disana, yah mungkin beberapa bullyan kecil ku terima disana.

Namun semua tak berlangsung lama…

Ketika para pasukan Lucifer menyerang.

Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Kyungsoo hyung menghancurkan dingding rumahku, dan membawa ku ke Village ketika diriku tengah tertidur lelap.

"Apa yang terjadi Kyung-" ucapanku terpotong saat diriku melihat kebawah.

Pemandangan paling menyeramkan tersaji dihadapanku District Utara yang paling dekat dengan gerbang rata dengan Tanah para Helper, Brigade, dan Abnegation banyak yang meninggal. Disebelah Timur dan Selatan sedang diserang banyak Kaum Brigade yang menyerang di barat aku melihat Mikhael alias Chanyeol sedang berperang disana.

Kyungsoo hyung langsung menutup mataku.

"Hyung! Kita tidak bisa membiarkan mereka mati sia – sia!" Teriaku kencang dengan air mata yang mengucur terus menerus.

Mengapa aku bilang begitu? Karna aku melihat _Devil,Demons,Vampire_ dan makhluk hitam yang lainnya. Mungkin kalian akan bertanya mengapa Surga bisa diserang? Karna ada _Lucifer_. Lucifer adalah malaikat jatuh, artinya ia masih mempunyai darah malaikat auranya masih diterima oleh surga itu sebabnya komplotannya dapat masuk kemari, namun tidak bisa menembus Heaven. Itu adalah daerah suci, mereka akan mati konyol disana.

Aku adalah seorang Helper. Instingku adalah menolong, melihat kejadian seperti itu membuatku ingin menolong mereka.

"Tao dengar ini tidak akan baik untukmu, tapi kumohon tetaplah disini bersembunyi di _Quarters_." ujar Kyungsoo hyung serius

 _Quarters_ adalah tempat penyimpanan telur – telur malaikat, yang merupakan tugas seorang Raphael alias Kyungsoo hyung. Malaikat akan lahir disana para biasanya para pelayan Raphael atau yang disebut _Mother_ akan berjaga – jaga disana. Aku dimasukkan tiba – tiba ke Quarter. Aku melihat Luna disana. Luna salah satu Mother yang menjaga telur ku hingga aku lahir.

"Sukacita Damai di Quarters! Kau selamat Tao-ya" ujar Luna.

"Ya, aku selamat Luna tapi tidak dengan helper yang lain" ujarku masih menangis.

"Helper yang lain bersama Abnegation telah pergi ke Paradise, pasukan itu tak akan mampu menyentuh Paradise."

Namun nyatanya mereka sanggup menembus Village.

Semua terjadi begitu cepat terjadi gempa besar di Quarters membuatku menengok keluar, semua para Mother terkecuali Luna dan aku tinggal didalam dan dibarisan paling depan terdapat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

" _Long time no see sweety_ " sang _Vascendant_ -sebutan untuk Tetua Vampire- Jongin, sambil mengerling nakal pada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun

"Bagaimana kau bisa kemari?" ujar Kyungsoo yang setengah shock melihat para kaum Vampire,Demon, serta Lucifer dapat masuk ke Village.

"Oh aku berterima kasih pada salah satu Mother yang mengorbankan kevirginannya padaku" dan yang kulihat adalah salah satu Mother yaitu Krystal digigit untuk dihisap darahnya oleh Jongin.

"Sialan kau!" ujar Baekhyun langsung membumi hanguskan pasukan tersebut sedangkan Kyungsoo kembali ke Quarters.

"Ayo Tao kita ke Paradise"

"Kau meninggalkan Baekhyun?"

"I don't have much time to lure them take he far away, soo" dan suara Baekhyun menggema di Quarters.

"Ada apa ini ceritakan padaku Kyungsoo hyung!"

"Akan kuceritakan nanti, Luna terimakasih atas aura Mother-mu yang menyembunyikan Auranya" dan Kyungsoo hyung mengajakku beleportasi bukan lagi ke Paradise melainkan Heaven, Jaejoong, Yunho, serta Changmin nampak lega melihat ku selamat. Bukan hanya itu para Equal tampak ada disana.

"Ini tidak bisa lagi dibiarkan, kurasa Lucifer tau persis siapa _Malaikat Pencabut Nyawanya_ " ujar sang Dominion, Yoochun.

"Tidak segampang itu menyerahkan putraku" ujar Jaejoong memeluku membuat aku shock.

Aku anak seorang Cherubim?

Pertunjukkan konyol apalagi ini.

"Kau pasti akan kebingungan, Cherubim dan Seraphim telah melakukan itu atas perintah-Nya, untuk dapat melahirkanmu Tao. Kau adalah kunci yang dapat membuat Lucifer kembali kemari?"

"Maksudnya?"

" _Ia_ maha pengampun, Tao. _Ia_ akan membuat berbagai cara agar Lucifer dapat kembali kesini dan kaulah Jawabannya."

"Aku tak mengerti"

"Auramu. Aura mu mengandung mereka untuk taklut padamu karna kau bukan lagi hanya sebagai seorang Cherubim tapi juga menjadi seorang Cherubim, Seraphim, dan Thrones" ujar Junsu memberi pengertian.

"Thrones? "

"Karna aku lahir lebih dulu Tao, kau adalah adikku. Kau dilahirkan karna aku gagal membuatnya bertobat dan justru malah membuatnya bekerja sama dengan Iblis"

Jadi Changmin adalah anak seorang Cherubim dan Seraphim!? Dan aku adalah adiknya?

"Jadi tugasku?"

"Membunuh mereka" ujar Yunho dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan

"Membunuh mereka!?" tanyaku kaget

Apakah mereka tidak tahu aku seorang Helper!?

"Aura Changmin membekas di mereka membuat mereka dapat memporak – porandakan Surga tapi Auramu adalah Aura penakluk Tao. Tapi kemampuanmu belum sampai pada tahap maksimal karna itu mereka dapat dengan mudah membunuhmu. Maka dari itu…" ujar Yoochun terpotong oleh ucapan Junsu.

"Jalan satu – satunya membuatnya jatuh ke Bumi, bersama Kyungsoo"

"Tapi kenapa hiks..hiks…kalian begitu egois. KALIAN BEGITU EGOIS DAN _IA_ BEGITU EGOIS MENGAPA _IA_ MENJATUHKAN HUKUMAN PADA LUCIFER JIKA _IA_ MENYAYANGI LUCIFER AKU TIDAK MAU JATUH KEBUMI hiks… Kyungsoo hyung aku tak mau jatuh ke Bumi"

Dan seketika Heaven bergetar sesuatu seperti ingin masuk kedalam.

"Aku yakin Lucifer ingin mencoba masuk kemari" ujar Yoochun serius.

"Aku mencoba menahan Kuasanya dengan Kuasaku" ujar Mighty yaitu SE7EN

"Tao-ya, mungkin aku adalah Eomma yang paling jahat tapi dengarkan ini baik – baik Kuasa True Levels dan Equal ada dalam tubuhmu, kami berharap padamu untuk melakukan apa yang menurutmu benar. Kau jatuh ke bumi bukan karna kau berdosa, tapi kau memang harus menanggung dosa mereka sebagai mana Allah Anak jatuh kebumi sebagai Manusia untuk menebus dosa mereka"

Dan ketika seseorang menerobos Heaven aku dan Kyungsoo dijatuhkan kebumi.

Aku merasa ini hanyalah mimpi…

Aku merasa bahwa ini bukanlah sebenarnya…

Jadi inikah sebabnya sayapku berbeda…

Karna sayapku…

Mewakili semuanya…

Perjalananku masih panjang tapi aku yakin…

Tuhan memang adil…

Ia punya cara bagaimana membuat jalur yang salah Berakhir menjadi hasil yang benar…

Dan aku menyebut diriku sebagai…

New Era…


	2. Prince of Satan

_"_ _Karna iblis pun bisa menjadi malaikat untuk orang yang dicintainya" – Kris_

…

 _Dahulu Cherubim,Seraphim, dan Lucifer adalah dalam satu tingkatan yang sama dengan level yang sama. Mereka bertiga merupakan suatu kesatuan yang hebat. Tuhan begitu mencintai ketigannya. Cherubim dengan segala kemahalembutannya, Seraphim dengan segala kehikmatannya, dan Lucifer dengan segala keagungannya. Mereka bertiga dicintai-Nya dengan sepenuh hati._

 _Namun semua berubah ketika Cherubim yang lama diganti dengan Cherubim yang baru karna Cherubim yang lama memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam Hadirat Tuhan (Seperti 'tidur selamanya'). Dan penggantinya ialah putranya, Jaejoong. Jaejoong adalah laki – laki yang lemah lembut, menarik, dan cantik. Seraphim dan Lucifer jatuh hati pada dirinya. Lucifer yang dari lahir penuh dengan aura keagungan membuat ia dan Cherubim mempunya gap(batas) kasat mata diantara keduanya. Cherubim yang menghormati dan menyegani Lucifer dan Lucifer yang tidak bisa 'menoleh ke bawahnya' membuat Lucifer tidak bisa menggapai Cherubim._

 _Yang tersisa hanyalah Seraphim._

 _Seraphim yang juga mencintai Cherubim dan mereka berdua yang tidak mempunyai gap membuat mereka berdua semakin dekat dan terlalu dalam, melihat ini Lucifer begitu cemburu sekaligus sedih hati ia mencurahkan itu semua kepada Tuhan._

 _"_ _Bapa, aku begitu mencintai Cherubim, namun keagungan ini membuatku menjauh darinya. Jika boleh izinkan tidak ada satupun diantara kami dapat mencintai" pinta Lucifer kepada Tuhan._

 _Tuhan mengabulkannya didepan Lucifer,Cherubim, dan Seraphim. Mereka sepakat untuk tidak saling mencintai namun itu begitu sulit bagi mereka dan muncullah sisi keagungan Lucifer terhadap Seraphim._

 _"_ _Seraphim, engkau yang paling bijak dan berhikmat namun namaku yang diagung – agungkan. Tapi karna dirimulah ada satu orang yang tidak bisa mengangungkan namaku karna dirimu, pantaskah dirimu Seraphim?"_

 _Seraphim pun paham dan tunduk pada Lucifer saat itu juga ia meminta kepada Tuhan untuk masuk kedalam Hadirat-Nya._

 _"_ _Karna diriku begitu lemah hikmat dalam mentaati dan tunduk pada-Mu Tuhan. Aku begitu mencintai Cherubim namun aku melukai ciptaan-Mu yang sama saja melukai diri-Mu karna semua ciptaan-Mu merupakan gambar diri-Mu Tuhan" dan Tuhan mengabulkannya dengan berat hati._

 _Karna Seraphim telah tiada dan otomatis perjanjian itu dicabut maka hanya tinggalah mereka berdua di True Levels._

 _Namun naas_

 _Hati Cherubim juga ikut pergi bersama Seraphim._

 _Cherubim serasa mati rasa sekuat apapun Lucifer mencoba menghiburnya._

 _Lucifer mencoba bersabar._

 _Hingga pengganti Seraphim datang._

 _Ia membawa hati Cherubim kembali._

 _Cherubim yang melihat sosok Seraphim yang terlihat sama dengan Seraphim yang dicintainya membuatnya bingung hati namun Tuhan menjawab bahwa 'ya, dialah Seraphim yang engkau cintai dulu'_

 _Namanya Yunho, begitu mirip bahkan persis baik wajah,sifat, dan…_

 _Hatinya..._

 _Karna ia datang untuk membasuh luka hati Cherubim._

 _Maka murkalah Lucifer._

 _Dengan segala keagungannya._

 _"_ _Sampai hati diri-Mu Tuhan mendatangkan Seraphim kembali!" murkanya._

 _"_ _Sampai hati dirimukah, meninggikan suaramu dihadapan Bapamu Lucifer?"_

 _Dan sedihlah hati Tuhan dan ketiga malaikat itu._

 _Lucifer menutup diri dari ketiganya._

 _Dan makin sedihlah Hati tuhan._

 _Tuhan mengizinkan Cherubim dan Seraphim saling mencintai dan 'mempersatukan dirinya' buah hasilnya yang pertama adalah Changmin yang diberi kuasa sebagai Thrones yang setara dengan ibu dan ayahnya yaitu True Levels._

 _Changmin datang untuk membasuh luka Lucifer. Changmin begitu dimanjakan oleh Lucifer. Baik Cherubim, Seraphim, dan Tuhan. Bagi Lucifer dalam diri Changmin ada diri Cherubim membuat ia semakin dicintai oleh Lucifer._

 _Namun kisah itu terjadi kedua kalinya._

 _Ketika Thrones diajak oleh Lucifer untuk kebawah kedaerah para Equal. Pertama kali yang menyambutnya adalah sang Mighty yang secara jujur hati jatuh kepada pesona Thrones. Takut untuk diambil lagi kedua kalinya Lucifer memurkakan dirinya._

 _"_ _Pantaskah dirimu bersanding dihadapan Thrones? Dirimu bahkan najis untuk para True Levels" ucapan itu memurkakan para Equal dan Thrones yang saat itu sudah dewasa._

 _"_ _Sampai hati dirimu menghina Mighty Lucifer!" ujar sang Dominion mengeluarkan aura dominannya._

 _"_ _Lancangnya dirimu meninggikan suaramu dihadapan Lucifer!" dan Lucifer tak gentar kala mengeluarkan aura keagungannya. Thrones yang punya kuasa kehakiman, menghakimi Lucifer._

 _"_ _Kau begitu sombong dan tawar hati Lucifer! Kau tak pantas berada dalam True Levels, Equal bahkan sekalipun_ _Celestial Hierarchy!"_

 _"_ _Bajiklah kalian semua! Amarah adalah bibit dari dosa!" ujar Virtues. Dominion menyesal telah meninggikan suaranya namun Lucifer semakin marah terhadap ucapan Thrones._

 _"_ _Sampai hati dirimu Thrones! Sadarlah dirimu sedang menghakimi siapa Thrones!"_

 _Dan marahlah Tuhan terhadap Lucifer._

 _"_ _Masihkan dirimu menyimpan keagungan Lucifer? Keagungan mana yang kau simpan? Keagungan yang engkau agungkan hingga dirimu lupa diri atau keagungan yang mengangungkan dirimu karna nyala kasihmu hingga malaikat begitu segan dan hormat padamu?"_

 _Maka menyesallah mereka semua membuat Tuhan murka._

 _"_ _Rasanya dirimu perlu belajar Lucifer. Kujatuhkan dirimu dari surga selayaknya kuusir Adam dan Hawa dari taman Eden hingga dirimu belajar sama seperti Adam dan Hawa yang telah belajar terlebih dahulu"_

 _Dan genaplah firman Tuhan._

 _Menyesallah Thrones yang telah membuat keadaan seperti ini maka ia meminta belas kasih Tuhan._

 _"_ _Bapa, engkau bisa mengorbakan anak-mu Yesus disalibkan maka aku percaya engkau masih bisa memaafkan kesombongan Lucifer yang juga anak-Mu"_

 _Pedih hati lah Tuhan hingga ia menjemput kembali Lucifer bersama Thrones._

 _Namun naas._

 _Lucifer telah memilih untuk mengantikan iblis sebagai Pimpinan si Jahat._

 _Makin pedihlah hati Tuhan._

 _"_ _Kami datang untuk menjemput-Mu Lucifer, kumohon berbaliklah dan lari kedalam pangkuan Bapa!" ujar Thrones menangis karna pedih Tuhan begitu kuat hingga ia mampu merasakannya._

 _"_ _Tidak Thrones aku berjanji akan menghancurkan surga!" namun Lucifer telah gelap mata ia mencelakai Thrones dan menghancurkan surga bersama para Vampire, Werewolf, Devil, Demons, Incubus, dll._

 _Ia duduk dalam takhta Tuhan hingga membuat marah para malaikat dan Mikhael berhasil mengusir mereka karna mereka begitu kotor dan surga begitu Suci. Thrones sembuh berkat bantuan dari Mighty membuat mereka mendapat izin Tuhan untuk bersatu._

…

" _Up here, there are going to ask the above explanation?_ (Sampai disini ada yang mau ditanyakan?)" tanya dosen Park.

" _No, Mam!_ (Tidak ada, bu)"

" _Then this class I closed. I'll see you at the next meet_ (Kalau begitu kelas ini saya tutup. Sampai ketemu di pertemuan selanjutnya)" dan dosen itupun keluar.

"Menurutmu, bagaimana karya sastra dari Yunani itu tadi Tao?" seorang pemuda yang duduk disebelah Tao tadi menanyai Tao dengan penasaran.

Ya mereka sedang ada dalam kelas Sejarah dan topic yang dibahas adalah kisah dari Yunani.

"Kamu tahu kan aku paling mengantuk jika berada dalam kelas ini Jin" kekeh Tao membuat Jin memutar matanya bosan.

Nyatanya tidak.

Topik tadi menariknya kedalam masa lalu.

Karna kisah itu tadi nyata dan ia mengalaminya.

Sekarang dirinya dan Kyungsoo terpaksa menyamar menjadi manusia biasa agar dapat bertahan di Bumi.

Setelah kejatuhan ia di Bumi, Lucifer begitu marah hingga menyeruh seluruh pasukan hitam untuk memburunya dan membawanya kehadapannya hidup – hidup.

Untuk itu berkat bantuan Kyungsoo, ia mampu mengembangkan salah satu bakat yang ada dalam dirinya. Ia mampu menghapus aura malaikatnya dan aura Kyungsoo sehingga mereka dapat hidup sebagai manusia normal namun mereka mampu melihat 'aura lain'.

Contohnya Jin.

Didalam dirinya terdapat darah _Fae_.

Fae adalah makhluk berkilau yang hanya bisa melahirkan satu kali. Auranya manis dan menyenangkan membuat seluruh makhluk memburunya untuk 'memuaskan' hasrat mereka pada fae.

Tapi sepertinya orang tua Jin begitu apik menyembunyikan aura itu. Jadi Tao tidak akan heran jika Jin juga tidak tahu bahwa dirinya seorang Fae dan dirinya mampu melahirkan.

Namun sayangnya orang tua Jin telah meninggal karna Jin sendiri yang dikenal orang – orang adalah anak Panti biasa yang tunduk dan taat pada Ajaran-Nya.

Universitas ini bernama _Princeton University_. Salah satu Universitas tertua di _New Jersey, America_. Disini banyak orang Asia bahkan termasuk dosennya tadi. Namun temannya terdekat ialah Jin,Kyungsoo –pastinya-, dan Ai. Hanara Ai perempuan asal Indonesia yang hobi menyekokinya dengan berbagai cosplay yang menurut Tao 'mengerikan'

Bagaimana tidak? Menjadi Butler dengan rok super pendek, _Kitten_ dengan _G-S_ string yang mengekspos kaki jenjangnya adalah hal mengerikan.

Diantara mereka bertiga yang tidak waras adalah Ai. Ai mengambil Fakultas _Art & Culture Faculty _dan mengambil _Art Design Departement_. Dirinya ingin menjadi _Cartoonist_ agar dapat menciptakan manga yaoi sebanyak – banyaknya, maka untuk itu ia masuk kedalam Club _Nihon_ yang kalau tidak salah namanya _Doyoubi Kurabu_ yang artinya Club hari Sabtu. Karna disitu mereka berkumpul di hari sabtu.

Lalu Kim Seok Jin alias Jin. Ia mengambil Fakultas _Broadcasting Faculty_ dan mengambil _Cinematography Departement_ dan mengambil klub _Deluxe Choir Club_. Klub Paduan suara Princeton yang sudah terkenal dimana – mana.

Kyungsoo disini berperan menjadi sepupu Tao mengambil Fakultas yang sama dengan Ai namun berbeda Jurusan/ Departement. Ia mengambil _Vocal Departement_ dan mengambil klub yang sama dengan Jin.

Sedangkan ia sendiri juga mengambil Fakultas _Art & Culture Fakulty_ dan mengambil _Literature & Philogy Departement _dan mengambil klub _Green Tea Club_. Klub pecinta alam. Oke mungkin Tao yang paling berbeda dengan lainnya.

Kehidupan Tao dibumi sangat amat biasa – biasa saja, ia bukanlah kalangan _Nerdy_ ataupun kalangan _Attention Seeker / Limelight_. Ia hanya dikenal sebagai mahasiswa biasa yang ikut klub pecinta alam. Tidak lebih sebenarnya Tao juga agak ragu dengan lingkungan universitasnya karna disini banyak 'makhluk putih dan hitam' yang berseliweran. Mereka tidak mengenali aura Tao dan Kyungsoo tapi mereka berdua mampu mengenalinya.

Contohnya adalah pujaan hati Jin, Kim Tae Hyung atau nama panggilannya disini Trevor Kim. Seorang _Incubus_ namun mahasiswa _Business & Management Faculty_ dan salah satu dari anggota _Senate_ (Senat atau mungkin kalian familiar dengan OSIS). Taehyung menyembunyikannya dengan amat baik, bahkan dia tidak terlihat haus akan seks seperti Incubus kebanyakan, namun dalam setiap minggu ada saja mahasiswa/mahasiswi yang meninggal karna tubuhnya ' _Coming Out'_ sehabis melakukan seks alias tubuhnya terlalu diforsis dalam melakukan seks. Entah siapa yang melakukan karna banyak incubus disini dan makhluk hitam lainnya.

…

" _Ed! Chairman has been looking for you!_ (Ed! Ketua sedari tadi mencari kamu!) _"_ seseorang menghampiriku ketika sedang mengambil minuman kaleng dari mesin minuman yang dibayar dengan koin.

Itu Nyle saudara kembar Kyle. Mereka sepasang anak Kembar asal Britania Raya. Dai memanggilku Ed karna disini orang biasa memanggilku Edison

" _What's Wrong?_ (Ada apa?)" Jawabku sambil meminum minuman kaleng tersebut.

" _He looks set up after being informed of Kyle_ (Dia sangat marah setelah mendapat informasi dari Kyle)"

Fyi, Kyle adalah anggota senat untuk perwakilan Green Tea Club.

" _What's going on?_ (Memangnya kenapa?)"

" _Our proposal to hold a camp in forks rejected by the Leader of Senate_ (Proposal untuk mengadakan camping di Forks ditolak oleh ketua Senat"

Ini masalah besar.

Tanpa tanda tangan Senat seluruh acara Club di semua jurusan bisa ditiadakan meski masuk dalam program kerja tahunan.

 _"_ _The Reason?_ (Alasannya?)"

"O _ur proposal is very bad. for that you wanted because you were making this!_ (Karna proposalnya sangat buruk,. Untuk itu kamu dicari karna kamu yang membuatnya!)" Nyle berteriak mencak – mencak frustasi, ini tidak baik aku harus segera kesana.

 _"_ _Okay okay. Calm down Nyle. Lets get there_ (Baik – baik. Tenanglah, ayo kesana)"

…

" _Can he refused our annual event Edison! What you have broken out of this proposal!?_ (Bisa – bisanya dia menolak acara tahunan kita Edison! Apa yang telah kamu rusak dari proposal ini!?)"

Itu Hunt. Hunter Greed. Ketua Green Tea yang ketika marah membuat bumi gonjang ganjing.

" _Hunt, I did not break anything, the proposal was the same as the proposal made by generation a year ago and I'm just a little revising! no more!_ (Hunt, aku tidak merusak apapun. Proposal itu sama dengan yang di buat oleh angkatan tahun lalu dan aku hanya merivisi sedikit! Tidak lebih!)" ujarku mencoba meredakan emosinya.

Hunt mengambil proposal itu dan mengeceknya kembali dengan proposal tahun lalu dimana tahun lalu kita mengadakan kemah di Gunung Fuji, Jepang. Lebih jauh dari Forks yang hanya memakan waktu tempuh 45 Jam jika menggunakan jalur darat.

Jadi apa yang salah dengan kota bersuhu 3 derajat celcius dengan kelembapan 99%?

Jika alasannya proposal jelek atau dana berlebihan sangat tidak dimasuk akal, jika tahun sebelumnya mereka menyetujui proposal ke Gunung Fuji.

" _Then why did he refuse?_ (Jadi mengapa dia menolaknya?)" Hunt menghela nafas berat begitu tahu bahwa proposal itu tidak rusak sama sekali. Dia baru saja menjabat sebagai Ketua club dan sangat memalukan bagi alumni klub ini bahwa acara wajib tahunan dari tahun ke tahun terputus di angkatan kami.

Green Tea adalah klub terbesar ketiga setelah _Fancy Theater Club_ / Club teater milik Princeton, dan Deluxe Choir Club.

" _I'll ask him, so I can fix it, where is he now?_ (Aku akan menanyakan padanya sehingga aku bisa memperbaikinya, dimana ketua itu sekarang?)" putusku, meski aku belum mengenal dirinya.

" _Senate Chamber_ (Ruangan Senat)" ujar Kyle yang pucat pasi karna pasti sebelum aku dan Nyle datang dia yang disemprot oleh Hunt.

Tanpa banyak bicara aku segera kesana. Ketua Senat yang kutahu adalah Wu Yi Fan atau Kevin Wu. Aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya karna dia mahasiswa yang mengambil S2 sedangkan aku masih tergolong maba (mahasiswa baru) sehingga kami pasti berbeda jadwal dan kelas. Namun yang kudengar dari desas desus anak _Cheerleader_ yang hobi bergosip bahwa dia Tampan,Pintar, _Cool_ , Kaya, dan _So Hot Damn Sexy._

Tipikal pangeran impian.

Aku mengetuk pintu bertuliskan 'Senate Chamber' diatasnya dan masih belum ada tanda – tanda orang menyuruhnya masuk. Akhirnya ia masuk kedalam.

 _"_ _Hhh…hhh…Kevin I think someone here…ahh"_

 _"_ _Nobody sweety…ah..fuck…you thight!"_

Okay…dia harus ambil langkah balik kanan atau meneruskannya?

Ini pilihan terbodoh yang Tao pilih.

Ia berdehem sambil berteriak " _Anybody Here!?"_ lalu ia masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan lagi yang disofanya terdapat sepasang sejoli sedang orgasme.

Good.

Pipinya memerah sekarang.

Pemuda itu segera menaikkan kembali celana Jeansnya, dan perempuan yang Tao pikir ' _Slut_ ' itu langsung menutupi diri dengan kemeja pemuda itu.

Dihadapannya sekarang seorang pemuda pirang, berahang tegas, bermata dan beralis setajam elang, berdada bidang, abs, bertato naga di bagian punggung sebelah kanan tengah topless sambil tubuhnya mengkilat dibasuh keringat.

Ini sangat amat _Awkward_.

" _Are you Kevin Wu?_ "

" _Yes I am. Why?"_

Dia memang pangeran.

Pangeran Iblis tepatnya.

Aku bisa merasakan auranya.

Ini gawat.

 **To Be Countinued**

* * *

 **Karna pada banyak yang minta ini (bahkan setelah publish (WANT)ED Chapter 1) banyak reader meminta untuk melanjutkan ini dan saya melanjutkannya karna mood saya sedang baik karna bisa menonton MV BTS Run. dan disitu...**

 **OH MY GOD I FOUND NEW CRACK PAIR! /Digampar.**

 **rencananya memang mau bikin Oficial Pairing EXO dan BTS.**

 **but BTS...**

 **TaehyungxJin**

 **JiminxJ-Hope**

 **JungkookxSuga (yang ini gak tau mana yang uke dan seme/?)**

 **tiga pasangan ini muncul di Run dengan saat epic, terutama TaehyunJin sama JiminJ-Hope.**

 **dari awal aku sudah tahu J-Hope mempunyai bakat Uke bwahahaha /dibakar**

 **jadi untuk para army disini sorry to say bahwa saya hanya menciptkan tiga pairing diatas.**

 **ini pun kalau ceritanya dilanjut**

 **cerita ini dilanjut tergantung respon reader sekalian terhada Review,Favs, and Follow.**

 **see you~**


	3. Another Mate?

" _Pernah mendengar pepatah, 'Malaikat bisa jatuh kedalam pesona Iblis'?" – Tao_

…

Setelah mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah utusan dari Green Tea Club. Pemuda pirang itu menyuruh Tao untuk sebentar menunggu karna dirinya harus 'mengurus sesuatu didalam'.

Dan Tao mengiyakan.

Sambil menjedukkan kepalanya kedinding.

Ia telah memasukkan dirinya ke kandang singa sekarang, atau mungkin kandang naga?

Dalam sekali lihat Tao tau tadi mata itu berpijar kemerahan kala ia orgasme. Dan auranya sangat hitam kemerahan. Cukup untuk Tao sadar bahwa dia adalah Pangeran Iblis atau bisa kita sebut dengan _Satan?_

Satan adalah iblis tertua, terkuno, dan terkuat dari semua yang ada. Dia tidak menginginkan tahta di Neraka sehingga menyerahkannya pada Demon. Namun ia sangat mencintai manusia dan dosa. Oh satu hal lagi iblis ini adalah iblis yang bisa diajak 'bekerja sama' dengan Tuhan namun ia mencintai kebebasan. Jadi jangan heran kalau Satan tak masuk dalam koalisi Lucifer maupun Malaikat Putih. Namun dia bisa menyerang kedua pihak, Demon sendiri telah berkoalisi ke Lucifer sehingga Lucifer bisa menjadi pangeran atas neraka.

Dan yang dihadapannya tadi adalah seorang _Prince Of Satan_. Atau sebutannya adalah _Condor_. Dan Tao sama sekali tidak tahu dimana makhluk hitam yang paling disegani itu berpihak.

Astaga Tao ingin mati rasanya. Dan tiba – tiba handphonenya berdering.

' _Ai Calling'_

" _Tao-ya~ bogoshipoyo~~~"_ suara sok imut disebrang sana setidaknya menghibur Tao.

Ya Ai sedang _Study Exchange_ ke _Ehwa university_ di Korea Selatan sana. Tempat yang menjadi _hometown_ nya di bumi ini. Saat disana ia bertemu dengan Krystal, Mother yang membantu membuat para kaum hitam itu dapat masuk ke surga. Ya Tao dan Kyungsoo tidak menyimpan dendam pada Krystal. Krystal merelakan 'kehormatannya' pada Jongin karna ia begitu mencintai Vascendant satu itu dan sampai sekarang pun ia begitu masih mencintai pemuda itu walaupun ia telah kehilangan kemuliaan surganya dan berubah menjadi Vampire karena digigit oleh Jongin dan terpaksa jatuh ke Bumi.

"Sebulan disana menjadikan dirimu fasih bahasa Korea eoh?" ujar Tao juga menggunakan bahasa yang sama.

" _Hehehe. Dirimu tak akan percaya ini aku menemukan banyak yeopeo namja~"_

"Itu _ullzang_ pabbo"

" _Ya apapun namanya. Hah kota ini, surganya para fujoshi KYA~"_ dan suara fangirling diujung sana membuat Tao tertawa.

"Baiklah, culik satu dan bawa kemari supaya diriku atau Jin tidak menjadi bahan 'eksperimenmu' lagi"

" _Hah andwae! Dirimu dan Jin itu perfectly match duo uke. Aku bisa membayangkan betapa panasnya kalian berdua jika bertemu dengan para seme kalian. KYAA aku mimisan sekarang. Nanti kutelfon lagi annyeong~"_

TUT

"Sepertinya dirimu begitu asik menelfon ria sehingga melupakan aku" ujar suara tegas bernada _baritone_ dibelakang. Oh dia juga menggunakan bahasa Korea

Wu Yi Fan

Rasanya Tao juga ingin menjawab 'Sepertinya dirimu begitu asik menyerap sari hitam dari korbanmu sehingga ketukan pintu ku hanya menjadi angin lalu'

"Cheoseohamnida" ujar Tao meminta maaf dan membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat.

"Baiklah silahkan duduk. Kurasa tadi pagi Kyle sudah datang untuk menyerahkan proposal. Jadi apa yang membuat dirimu kemari?" ujar-nya sambil mengancingkan kemejanya.

Perempuan tadi mungkin sudah lari entah kemana. Lagipula ini membuat Yifan menyerngit, Kyle. Perempuan itu sudah datang untuk meminta tanda tangannya jadi untuk apa lagi dia mengutus orang kemari.

Ditambah lagi Yifan merasakan kejanggalan.

Aura pemuda dihadapannya ini memanglah aura manusia.

Tapi dirinya tidak bisa membaca apa yang dipikirkan oleh pemuda ini. Dan jelas itu sangat aneh. Sebagai seorang Condor salah satu kemampuannya adalah _mind readers_ itu sebabnya banyak para manusia yang kalah debat dengannya.

Tapi pemuda ini…

Seakan punya kekuatan untuk mengunci pikirannya sendiri.

"Begini Kevin-shi, setelah kami tinjau baik – baik proposal itu tidak ada masalah sama sekali. Semua dijelaskan secara detail dan terencana, biayanya juga lebih efesien dari tahun sebelumnya. Jadi kurasa tidak masalah dengan program kami tahun ini"

"Apa dirimu pernah mendengar berita?" tanya Yifan kemudian. Auranya sangat tidak enak.

"Nde?" bingung Tao.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Edison"

"Begini Ed, Forks jelas bukan tempat yang baik untuk berkemah" jelas Yifan.

Tao ingin tertawa sekarang.

Bagian mana dari kota kecil itu yang berbahaya hey?

"Apalagi untuk tiga hari dua malam. _Absolutely not_ "

"Kami sudah melakukan _check_ dan _preparing_ tidak ada masalah dengan tempat nanti kami berkemah. Dan selama nanti kami berkemah disana ada _tour guide_ yang berpatroli dan itu kawasan bebas hewan liar" ujar Tao menjelaskan.

"Mengapa kalian begitu sangat ingin kesana?" ujar Yifan kekeh membuat Tao menyimpulkan satu poin penting.

Ini bukan masalah proposal melainkan tempat.

Ada apa dengan Forks? Apakah kisah _Twilight_ benar – benar nyata disana?

"Kevin-shi kami sudah melakukan dan bekerja keras semampu kami selama tiga bulan lebih untuk perencanaan, pertimbangan, dan persiapan. Rasanya agak tidak enak untuk membuat tim yang mendukung kami dari 'balik layar' harus bekerja ulang kembali dan lagi sangat memalukan untuk kami dihadapan alumni jika program tahunan club tertua di universitas ini 'macet' di angkatan kami" Tao mencoba memohon dengan kata dan kalimat yang lebih sopan serta menambahkan 'Club Tertua' sebagai 'ancaman'.

Semua orang tahu Green Tea cukup disegani oleh pihak Universtas. Selain karna club pertama sejak Sekolah ini dibangun dan salah satu club terbesar dan penyumbang banyak penghargaan untuk Universitas, juga karena Club ini membantu sepak terjang _Princeton University_ dalam mencapai akreditas tinggi, sehingga masuk dalam jajaran universitas terbaik didunia.

Dan jika acara ini dibatalkan, jelas membuat para rektor dan dekan mempertanyakan ini kepada senat.

"Kemarikan proposalmu." ujar Yifan membuat Tao menurut.

"Kalian akan didampingi oleh Jesper,Trevor dan aku. Jika terjadi sesuatu disana, dirimu adalah orang pertama yang akan ku cari" ujar Yifan menandatangi proposal tersebut dan menyerahkannya kepada Tao.

"Terima kasih Kevin-shi" ujar Tao membungkuk pergi.

Dan Yifan masih terheran – heran karna dirinya masih tidak dapat membaca apa yang dipikirkan Tao.

"Trevor. temui aku di lapangan basket" ujar-nya bermonolog sendiri.

Atau mungkin sedang bertelepati?

…

Baik Nyle dan Kyle masih anteng mengamati sebuah tanda tangan simple yang tertera dihalaman akhir, pojok, bagian kanan atas nama 'Kevin Wu'.

" _Unbelieveable"_ ujar Nyle, pemuda itu bahkan menggunakan kaca pembesar untuk mengetes keaslian tanda tangan tersebut.

" _Am I dreaming?"_ Kyle bahkan menepuk pipinya berulang – ulang.

" _YOU DID IT!"_ ujar mereka keduanya menatap kagum pada Tao.

Bisa dibilang sejarah pertama ada orang yang mampu bernegosiasi dengan Yifan dan 'memenangkannya'. Tao datang ke sekretariat clubnya lalu menunjukkan proposal tersebut ke hadapan Hunt, Kyle, Nyle dan orang – orang disana. Hunt bahkan sampai menatap haru padanya. Okay agak lebay memang tapi itu wajar bagi seseorang yang punya tanggung jawab besar lalu dihadapkan dengan masalah pelik dan menemukan solusinya.

Jika Tao jadi Hunt mungkin dia langsung berderma kepada seribu janda.

Sehabis itu Hunt, Kyle, dan Claire-wakil ketua- mengunjungi ruang _chancellors_ –pimpinan universitas- untuk meminta tanda tangan selanjutnya. Sehabis mereka dapatkan itu Jesen-selaku bendahara- dapat mem _booking_ _camp_ dimana nanti mereka berkemah, karna biasanya selain mendapat tanda tangan mereka juga dapat donatur dari pihak universitas. Dan tugas dirinya selanjutnya adalah menyusun kepanitian bersama Hunt, Kyle, Jesen, dan Nyle. Karna dirinya dan Nyle adalah sekretaris club.

Dan sebelum waktu itu sampai. Tao memutuskan untuk ber-curhat ria dengan Jin sekarang di cafeteria kampus.

"Ah~ nasibmu bagus sekali~ dirimu bisa berdekatan dengan Trevor sepanjang hari" ujar Jin penuh dengan kecemburuan, membuat Tao terkekeh.

Bagaimana rasanya menjadi 'manusia' tanpa tahu dirimu adalah seorang makhluk lain?

"Hyung…"

"Hmm…?"

"Apa dirimu bahagia sekarang?" ujar Tao.

Setelah mendapati aura Jin selalu cerah dan bersinar meski tahu orang yang disukainya akan bepergian bersama sahabatnya membuat Tao semakin merasa 'hina' dihadapan Fae satu ini. Kehidupan Jin didunia ini terbilang menyedihkan, ia harus melakukan _part time job_ di _starbucks_ dari sore sampai malam, lalu dari malam sampai jam tiga pagi ia melakukan _part time job_ lain sebagai _delivery order_ kerumah – rumah yang memesankan makanan dan minuman di resto ia bekerja. Ini semua dilakukannya karna ia tidak mau merepotkan panti tempat dia bernaung lagi dan memilih untuk tinggal di asrama dan gajinya ia tabung sedikit demi sedikit untuk biaya sekolahnya beserta ia sisihkan untuk adik – adiknya di panti. Belum lagi jika para _hunter_ atau makhluk hitam lainnya menemukan dirinya.

Tanpa ia sadari setiap nafas hidupnya merupakan terror mengerikan.

Untuk _Hunter_ sebenarnya mereka bisa dibilang manusia biasa yang punya kekuatan lebih dengan senjata mereka untuk membasmi semua makhluk campuran atau mereka sebut dengan _Mimfa_. Dan Fae adalah salah satunya. Fae sebenarnya adalah pencampuran dari _Fairy_ dan manusia. Karna Fairy makhluk kecil dan hanya bisa hidup di satu tempat-entah air, daratan, atau tanah bumi- maka Fae bisa bertumbuh secara manusia dan bisa hidup dimanapun. Dan jelas ini menjadi buruan para hunters karna menurut mereka semua makhluk campuran itu berbahaya dan menggangu kelangsungan kehidupan dunia atas dan bawah yang telah terjalin secara seimbang.

Kehidupan percintaanya pun tak kalah menyedihkan. Ia mencintai secara sepihak kepada Taehyung. Dan Tao sendiri sejujurnya kurang menyetujui Jin bersama makhluk berengsek itu.

"Eum…aku sangat bahagia sekarang" ujar Jin terkekeh.

Bagi Tao, Jin adalah 'manusia' paling bersih yang pernah Tao temui, dan untuk itu Tao merasa nyaman menceritakan keluh kesahnya kepada Jin daripada ke Kyungsoo. Sejujurnya ia masih dendam kepada para malaikat termasuk Kyungsoo karena telah membohongi dirinya bulat – bulat.

"Tao sebelum dirimu pergi aku akan membuat syal untuk Trevor, nanti kamu berikan padanya ya?" ujar Jin penuh harap kepada Tao.

Tidak ada salahnya membuat seseorang yang sepantasnya bahagia dibuat bahagia bukan?

"Hyung, bagaimana dirimu ikut camp bersama kami?"

"NDE!?"

…

"Aku hanya memanggil Trevor namun kau juga ikut Jesper" ujar Yifan melihat keduanya duduk dengan tenang di kursi penonton dan menontonnya yang sedari tadi bermain basket sendirian.

Dan dalam sedetik kemudian mereka sudah berada dilapangan.

Yah mereka punya kekuatan _teleportasi_.

Jesper alias Park Ji Min merupakan _Elder_ , sebutan untuk para tetua _Werewolf_ dan hidup lebih lama dari yang lain dan juga punya kekuatan lebih dari Werewolf. Statusnya sendiri adalah seorang _Alpha_.

Trevor Kim alias Kim Tae Hyun adalah seorang _Incubus_ atau lebih tepatnya tetua _Incubus_ yang amat kuno. Sebutannya adalah _Dice_. Dan dia yang palin tua dari seluruh Incubus didunia ini membuatnya menjadi ketua Dice, tidak seperti Jimin yang hanya salah satu dari Elder yang artinya ada banyak Elder meski tak sebanyak _Rogue_. Rogue adalah para Werewolf yang tidak bisa lagi kembali menjadi manusia karena tidak menemukan atau _mate_ nya telah meninggal sehingga mereka menjadi liar dan kehilangan sisi 'Manusianya'.

Sebenarnya Jimin bisa dibilang adalah seorang Rogue. Mate dan anaknya mati dilibas Lucifer. Yah banyak para makhluk hitam yang tidak mau mengikuti koalisi Lucifer salah satunya adalah dirinya, Taehyung, dan Yifan. Mereka bisa dibilang 'netral' untuk sementara ini.

Dan beruntung Jimin tidak menjadi Rogue karna dirinya masih bisa menguasai emosinya saat itu.

"Aku mendapat pemandangan aneh…" ujar Yifan.

"Pemandangan apa?" tanya Jimin mengambil salah satu bola basket dari keranjang basket dan melemparkannya ke ring namun naas bolanya terbentur ring sehingga tidak masuk kedalam.

"Aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran seorang manusia, seakan – akan pikirannya dikunci" ujar Yifan duduk dilapangan dan meneguk habis air dari botol mineral yang dilempar Taehyung.

"Tao?" ujar Taehyung to the point.

"Namanya Edison"

"Ya itu Tao dia anak Green Tea club" ujar Jimin.

"Kalian mengetahuinya?" tanya Yifan.

"Di univ ini ada tiga orang yang aku tidak bisa baca pikirannya. Tao, Kyungsoo, dan Jin. Berbeda dengan Jin aku merasakan sepertinya dari dirinya masih kecil ada aura lain yang menguncinya sehingga kita tidak bisa menembus pikirannya. Dan itu juga berlaku bagi Kyungsoo. Tapi dengan Tao. Ia berbeda. Dirinya seakan memang mengunci dirinya sendiri" ujar Taehyung.

Ya untuk saat ini Yifan harus berkonsultasi dengan Jimin dan Taehyung karena mereka masa hidupnya lebih lama terlebih Taehyung paling tua dari antara ketiganya. Andai ketiganya tahu bahwa Jin memang dilindungi oleh aura orang tuanya, dan berkat bantuan Tao penyamaran Kyungsoo berhasil.

"Dan sejauh aku hidup. Makhluk – makhluk yang bisa mengacak – acak aura makhluk lainnya adalah _Makhluk Putih_ " ujar Jimin kemudian.

"Ini semakin membuatku tidak tenang. Karna mereka akan pergi ke Forks"

"Wah itu markas besar para Vascendant" ujar Jimin.

"Dan koloni Lucifer banyak disana" ujar Yifan.

"Untuk itu dirimu membawa kami dan dirimu kesana?" ujar Taehyung.

"Aku tidak ingin kesana" final Jimin.

Ya. Ia belum siap bertemu dengan koluni Lucifer terutama para Vascendant yang membunuh keluarganya. Bisa – bisa emosinya tidak terkendali dan dirinya menjadi Rogue. Jika Elder menjadi Rogue itu berita buruk karna kekuatan yang dimilikinya bisa membumi hanguskan separuh bumi ini.

"Bukan tanpa alasan aku mengajak kalian kesana Jimin. Mate-mu ada disana"

Dan sontak membuat Taehyung dan Jimin tercengang.

Tidak ada sejarahnya Werewolf bertemu dengan Matenya dua kali, karna para Werewolf hanya punya satu pasangan.

"Dan mengejutkannya. Dia seorang manusia" ujar Yifan lagi

Terlebih bukan dari kaum Werewolf.

"Kau bercanda, Yifan" ujar Jimin lalu meninggalkan lapangan.

"Tidak seharusnya dirimu berbicara tentang mate dihadapan Jimin. Dirinya sudah cukup banyak terluka" ujar Taehyung.

"Tapi dia harus menyelamatkan matenya sebelum menjadi vampire Taehyung. Aku tidak cukup bodoh kalau dirimu punya penglihatan itu" ujar Yifan kemudian membuat Taehyung menghela nafas pasrah.

Sebenarnya dari dulu setiap kali melihat Jimin, Taehyung punya penglihatan akan mate Jimin yang baru. Ini benar – benar langka terjadi karna para Werewolf yang punya satu pasangan seumur hidup. Tapi nyatanya semakin hari semakin jelas. Bahkan ada gambaran baru bahwa matenya itu di kemudian hari menjadi sasaran para _Dracule_ para Vampire baru yang tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya atas darah.

Yifan mungkin juga dapat penglihatan itu, karna dia punya kemampuan khusus yang lebih besar dari makhluk hitam lainnya. Tapi jelas akan sangat berbahaya menyinggung soal 'mate' dihadapan Jimin. Kalimat itu bisa menjadi bom waktu yang siap meledakkan Jimin. Saat para Vascendant itu membunuh mate dan anaknya beserta keluarganya. Jimin membantai habis mereka dengan kekuatannya.

Bahkan kekuatannya menyebabkan Neraka berguncang dan tanah di Bumi retak. Untung Yifan bisa mengendalikan Jimin. Karena jika para Elders menguras habis tenaganya ia juga akan ikut mati.

Ini benar – benar pelik.

 **To Be Countinued**

* * *

 **Hola~ bagaimana Liburan anda? Hohohoo semoga menyenangkan.**

 **DONT FORGET TO REVIEW! FAV! FOLLOW!**


	4. Aldebaran

_"Melihatnya dan tidak menyentuhnya? Sama saja mendustai nikmat yang Tuhan berikan" – Taehyung_

…

 _Jimin berlari dalam wujud serigalanya yang tengah berteriak kegirangan. Sebuah sinyal datang dari Alpha yang memegang kendali packnya._

 _Red Moon. Pack atau kawanan serigala yang paling banyak, kuat, tangguh, dan hebat. Dan Jimin bangga menjadi salah satu dari kawanan mereka sebagai seorang Elder._

 _Alpha Red Moon, Wu Fei dan Lunar-sebutan untuk ratu/atau pasangan pemimpin pack- Mi Xien memberi tahunya bahwa matenya sedang dalam proses bersalinan. Lunar Mi Xien memang sangat berteman dekat dengan matenya membuat Qiowi-nama matenya- mempunyai permintaan bahwa sang Lunar yang akan membantunya bersalin._

 _Selama di perjalanan para kaum beta, gamma, dan omega, serta para alpha melonglong tinggi pertanda turut berbahagia atas bertambahnya anggota baru di kediaman Red Moon._

 _Ini juga sebagai salah satu pertanda bahwa terjalinnya hubungan baik antara Fae dan Werewolf. Mengingat Qiowi adalah seorang Fae._

 _Begitu memasuki wilayah Red Moon, Jimin langsung berubah kewujud manusianya mengabaikan dirinya yang hanya mengenakan celana pendek hitam. Ia berlari kerumah sang Alpha dimana istrinya bersalin._

" _Kau tak akan percaya ini Jimin. Anakmu seorang laki –laki dan dia seratus persen mengambil wajah ibunya"_

 _Ucapan itu menjadi penambah energi untuk Jimin segera menemui mate dan anaknya._

 _Jimin masuk ketika Qiowi selesai menyusui bayinya. Ia memberikan bayi itu kedalam gendongan Jimin. Mata anaknya berwarna madu dengan bentuk doe sempurna. Bibirnya ranum,bulu matanya lentik, dan hidungnya yang mungil membuat Jimin tak kuasa untuk tidak meneteskan air mata. Apalagi ketika tangan mungil itu menggapai – gapai pipinya lalu ketika tangan itu berhasil menyetuh pipinya ia tertawa. Suara tawa itu membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu meneteskan air mata._

" _Dia mengenal ayahnya dengan baik Jimin" ujar Lunar Mi Xien yang membantu proses persalinya Qiowi._

" _Park Jin. Namamu Park Jin. Artinya bunga cantik lahir di hujan musim semi" ujar Jimin mencium kening anaknya._

 _Kebahagiaan itu semakin bertambah ketika para fae menjenguk Little Jin._

" _Qiowi, anakmu begitu manis sekali" ujar salah satu Earth Fae,Nowela._

 _Nowela adalah teman Qiowi sesama Earth Fae. Ia datang bersama Airy. Sebutan untuk tetua Fairy yang merupakan nenek Qiowi. Airy Lany-nama nenek Qiowi- mencoba menyetuh kepala Jin. Melihat potensi dan masa depan cicitnya tersebut._

" _Qiowi, Jimin. Sungguh luar biasa. Anakmu menjelma menjadi Aqua Fae. Artinya Fae Air. Jenis Fae yang paling langka dan paling kuat" Airy tampak takjub dengan bayi mungil dihapannya yang tengah duduk memandang kupu – kupu yang terbang di sekitarnya lalu salah satunya bertengger manis di hidungnya._

 _Jimin begitu bahagia akan kabar ini. Hal yang sama juga dirasakan Qiowi. Namun pasangan yang baru mendapat kebahagiaan ini serasa mendapat sengatan petir kuat._

" _Namun jelas ini pertanda buruk. Saat ini koalisi Lucifer mencari makhluk – makhluk putih kuat yang bisa mencari dan menemukan sang New Era. Jin masih terlalu kecil untuk ikut andil dalam hal itu" jelas sang Airy._

" _Jadi berita New Era turun kebumi itu adalah sebuah fakta?" tanya Qiowi sangsi._

" _Sepertinya begitu…ini yang kukhawatirkan…Lucifer bisa menghabisi Jin kapan saja. Putramu masih belum punya perlindungan. Dan lagi Red Moon satu – satunya pack yang menolak berkoalisi dengan Lucifer. Besar kemungkinan Lucifer menyerang packs ini"_

 _Baik Jin dan Qiowi begitu sangat khawatir tentang hal ini. Mereka masih memandang Jin yang bersin karena merasa geli pada hidungnya yang menjadi tumpuan kupu – kupu itu berdiri lalu terkekeh kecil dan berusaha menggapai kupu – kupu itu._

 _Jimin tidak pernah sudi kebahagiaan putranya dihancurkan begitu saja._

 _Red Moon membangun pack lebih besar lagi. Dan menguatkan para serigala. Bagi Red Moon sekarang, betanya setara omega di pack lain, omeganya setara dengan gamma di pack lain, gammanya setara dengan alpha dipack lain. Red Moon membuat segalanya menjadi kuat ditambah lagi mereka bekerja sama dengan kelompok Witch keturunan Aldebaran._

 _Kelompok penyihir murni dan hebat seantero jagat raya. Saat itu Lineux dan istrinya Chloe dikaruniai seorang anak bernama Calice Aldebaran._

 _Dan Calice remaja sangat iri terhadap Jin yang berusia empat tahun yang justru mendapat perhatian dari kaum adam seusia Calice_

 _Dan tanpa sadar ia bertemu Lucifer dan jatuh hati padanya. Lucifer yang mengetahui Calice dari kaum Aldebaran tidur semalam dengan Calice serta mendapat informasi penting._

" _Di pack Red Moon ada seorang bocah bernama Jin. Dia calon Aqua Fae"_

 _Saat itu dimana Jimin dan Wu Fei menolong Kris dan Taehyung yang juga sedang dalam pelarian oleh Lucifer dan nyasar ke wilayah Red Moon harus menderita nasib diketemukan oleh Lucifer._

 _Lucifer serta para kaum Werewolf dari packs lain serta Vampire membawa serta para Rogue dan Dracule baru dengan Calice sebagai tawanan._

 _Jimin begitu marah menuduh Aldebaran sebagai pengkhianat. Perang besar yang tak terelakkan pun terjadi Jin terkena gigitan dari salah satu Dracule._

 _Chloe dan Qiowi berhasil menyelamatkan Jin yang tengah diambang kematian tersebut._

" _Chloe. Apa yang harus kulakukan" dengan isak tangis Qiowi begitu panik._

" _Aku tidak pernah berurusan dengan para Fae, Qiowi. Dirimu yang tahu harus bagaimana"_

 _Dan Qiowi mengambil jalan pintas._

 _Dia mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk anaknya._

 _Yang sama saja berarti mengorbankan nyawanya. Setelah itu selesai Jin kembali normal dan Qiowi yang justru memucat._

" _Serahkan anakku pada Nowela dan Airy Lany" pesan Qiowi pada Chloe sebelum ia meninggal._

 _Chloe pun memanggil Lineux dan membawa lari Jin._

 _Jin yang telah disegel oleh ibunya dan telah menjadi manusia biasa._

 _Jimin yang sedang berperang tak kuasa menahan sakit kala serigalanya melolong kesakitan._

 _Sesuatu terjadi pada keluarganya._

…

"Kamu pasti bercanda Taoie" ujar Jin setelah berteriak dengan bahasa Korea mengundang semua orang mendelik malas kearahnya.

"Aku serius hyung. Aku butuh asisten untuk membantu melancarkan _rundown_ nantinya" ujar Tao.

" .NO. aku bisa dibully para _choir_ karna mengikuti acara klub lain" ujar Jin menolak tawaran menggiurkan dari Tao.

Ya. Posisi Jin selalu hanya sebagai _baking vocal_ ataupun anggota cadangan karena suaranya tidak terlalu bagus. Jadi jika Jin mengikuti event lain para senior atau junior yang punya peran penting di club bisa membullynya dengan alasan bahwa dia itu berkhianat karna hanya ditempatkan sebagai anggota cadangan.

Nyatanya perempuan yang menjadi ketua klub itu ditemui Tao bersama Kris dengan adegan 'ekhem – ekhem' .

Jika mengingatnya membuat Tao mual.

…

Dan disinilah Jin sekarang.

Di tempat duduk paling pojok ujung kanan belakang bis yang ditumpanginya.

Dan disampingnya ada seorang Jesper Park atau Park Ji Min yang sedang mengumpat kesal.

Iya si Condor dan Dice itu mengunci syarafnya yang terpaksa membuatnya menurut untuk ikut ke Forks kalau ia tidak mau mati konyol.

Apa aku lupa bilang bahwa Jin dan Jimin dipaksa ikut ke Forks/?

Dan berakhirlah mereka berdua disini dengan Jin yang ketakutan dengan aura Jimin, dan Jimin yang megutuk setengah mati Yifan dan Taehyung.

"Senior…ingin kopi hangat…?" ujar Jin menawarkan. Melihat Jin yang ketakutan setengah mati, Jimin sedikit melunak dan mengambil kopi instan pemberian Jin.

Wait.

Jimin melihat sesuatu.

Sesuatu seperti bekas luka ditempa. Eung seperti besi yang sedikit panas lalu ditempelkan kekulit. Ya Jimin kenal dengan pengobatan seperti itu. Besi yang ditempelkan kekulit akan menyerap racun dan mengabungkan kembali dua kulityang terpisah akibat bekas kena sabetan atau tusukan. Ini pengobatan yang paling jarang karna cukup berbahaya.

Dan bekas luka itu ada di tengah – tengah bahu kiri milik Jin yang tak sengaja tersingkap karna sweaternya yang kebesaran sehingga turun beberapa centi.

"Itu bekas luka yang ada di bahumu kenapa?" tanya Jimin kalem.

"Ah ini" ujar Jin kaget lalu menaikkan bajunya kembali.

"Ini bekas luka saat aku berumur lima tahun. Dulu aku digigit serigala liar saat mencari daun saga bersama Suster Kim untuk temanku yang terserang demam tinggi. Akhirnya justru aku yang diobati" penjelasan Jin membuat Jimin mengangguk mengerti.

Tapi entah mengapa Jimin merasa tidak asing dengan muka Jin dan luka itu.

Dan yang baru ia sadari ini pertama kalinya ia berbicara dengan Jin dan entah mengapa anak itu bisa membuat emosinya turun dan mendingin.

Apa ini yang dimaksud _another mate_?

Tapi Jimin tidak merasakan apapun pada Jin yang seharusnya ia rasakan saat bertemu mate.

Yah, Taehyung sudah menjelaskan padanya. Alasan mengapa ia tidak menjadi rogue saat ia kehilangan mate dan anaknya. Rupanya karna ia mempunyai mate yang sudah disiapkan oleh Sang Pencipta. Kasus ini dinamakan another mate. Ya, sebenarnya Jimin tidak mau percaya namun sebagai seorang elder, hal – hal seperti ini harus ia percayai.

…

Tao benar – benar tidak nyaman.

Sungguh tidak nyaman.

Sebagai pemegang _rundown_ acara membuat Tao harus stay berdiri di bis agar mampu melihat semua orang yang dia butuhkan sewaktu – waktu dan semua orang dibus ini bisa menghampirinya jika mereka membutuhkan sesuatu pula.

Salah satunya sang Condor yang masih setia menatapnya curiga.

Yang duduk dengan anggun dibangku paling belakang sebelah kiri. Tepat sekali disamping pintu bis, ia duduk bersama Trevor alias Taehyung yang masih tertidur lelap.

Entah apa yang dilakukan sang Dice itu sampai membuat ia tertidur lelap selama satu hari.

Namun yang jelas Tao sungguh amat tidak nyaman dengan tatapan si Ketua Senat yang selalu memandangnya curiga dan penasaran.

" _Attention please! Soon we will arrive at Minneapolis, Hennepin County. There we can rest a little before continuing the journey time allotted three hours. Please use as possible, enjoy your trip. thank you"_ ujar seseorang dari pengeras suara yang aku yakini adalah suara Nyle.

Akupun mengecek kertas yang berada di papan yang aku pegang sedari tadi.

Benar. Rupanya ini sudah saatnya _rest time_. Kami sudah menumpuk di bis selama satu hari dan bis ini pun butuh pasokan energy. Tempat terdekat saat ini adalah Minneapolis. Ibukota Hennepin County. Waktu yang diberikan panitia tiga jam dan perkiraanku ketika sampai disana ialah pukul enam sore.

Dan tepat.

Kami sampai di Minneapolis pukul enam sore. Bunyi 'kretek' dari berbagai penjuru bus ini pertanda tulang – tulang kami yang kaku dan sangat amat pegal minta dirilekskan kembali.

" _Guys, I hope you do not go too far so that we can more quickly move on"_ ujarku berteriak mengingatkan semua orang untuk tidak pergi terlalu jauh agar lebih cepat melanjutkan perjalanan.

Dan untuk meminimalisir sesuatu hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi.

Aku dan Jin memutuskan untuk mengunjungi _Nicolet Mall_ karna itu yang paling dekat dan memiliki _Downtown Street_ jadi ada café – café _outdoor_ di sepanjang jalan sambil menikmati suguhan dari para _musician street_ disana.

Seorang pantonim memberikan _flower crown_ yang terdiri dari kelopak bunga mawar kepada Jin sebagai perlambang adegan seorang pangeran yang sedang melamar seorang putri dari kerajaan lain. Para pengunjung yang kebetulan lewat atau beristirahat di café itu tertawa lucu karena adegan selanjutnya pantonim tersebut ingin mencium bibir Jin namun terhenti dan justru meraba dada Jin lalu memasang ekpresi kaget lalu berpura – pura menangis histeris. Karena adegan tersebut berarti si Pangeran menyesal karna sang Putri kerajaan rupanya seorang laki – laki. Adegan tersebut menjadi akhir dari pertunjukkannya dan banyak pengunjung disana yang merasa puas dan senang sehingga mereka memberi sedikit _tip_ lebih untuk pertunjukkan tersebut.

Sang pantonim yang bernama Levine itu mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian casual yang terdiri dari jeans _denim_ , _sweatshirt_ berwarna putih gading dipadu _long wool coat_ selutut berwarna coklat tua serta Leather High Top Sneakers berwarna abu – abu membuat pantonim tersebut _good looking_. Ia berterima kasih pada Jin yang mau diajak berpantonim dan mentraktir kami _hot frappuchino_ dan _gingerbread_ serta _macaron_ dari berbagai ukuran dan rasa. Tidak tanggung – tanggung pihak café pun memberikan diskon bagi Levine karena secara tidak langsung membuat banyak pelanggan datang ke cafenya untuk menikmati pertunjukkan Levine yang kebetulan di area café tersebut. Levine menceritakan bahwa dia adalah salah satu dari _Aldebaran Club_. Sebuah kelompok para musisi jalanan yang dpipimpin dan dibina oleh sepasang suami istri bernama Sir Lineux O' Cornell dan Madam Chloe O' Cornell yang keduanya telah memasuki masa senja. Aldebaran terdiri dari pantonim, band, pesulap, pertunjukkan martial arts, manusia patung, dan beberapa akrobatik. Levine berkata bahwa Tuan dan Nyonya Cornell sangatlah baik dan bersahaja, semua anggota klubnya rata –rata golongan orang tidak mampu dan tidak punya tempat tinggal. Salah satunya Levine.

Levine anak yang dibuang oleh orangtuanya ketika berumur empat tahun dan diasuh oleh tuan dan nyonya Cornell yang dahulu masih aktif di seni teater di Minneapolis. Levine dan anak lainnya dididik untuk menjadi seorang musisi dan uang hasil pertunjukkannya dipakai untuk diri mereka sendiri. Keluarga Cornell tidak pernah mengambil sepeserpun namun atas kesadaran anggota club. Mereka memberi sedikit hasil keringat mereka layaknya abdi anak kepada orang tuanya mengingat keluarga Cornell tidak mempunyai anak. Selang satu jam kemudian nyonya Cornell dan para musisi yang telah berpakaian hangat datang. Mereka semua tampak ramah dan bersenda gurau ada Caline dan Calvine sepasang kembar yang berisik saat berebut makanan, mereka adalah sepasang penari hebat. Lalu ada Gio si Vocalist, Keanu si pianis merangkat co-vocal, Garry si bassis, dan Angeline sebagai drummer. Mereka tergabung dalam Aldebaran's Band, dan baru kali ini pula aku melihat seorang drummer perempuan dan dia tampak menyukai Jin karna sedari tadi dia menggoda Jin dan mencubit pipinya.

Melihatnya membuatku teringat oleh Ai yang sama – sama gemas dengan Jin.

Juga ada Axel si pesulap yang punya sifat kalem namun hangat. Ia hanya tersenyum dan menjawab seadanya celotehan Alice yang merupakan _ribbon_ _dancer_ yang ceria. Mereka semua membuat meja kami semakin ramai. Dari yang kulihat ada banyak sekali kebahagiaan mereka khususnya para anak didik keluarga Cornell. Mereka semua datang dari segala jenis luka pahit yang sedikit demi sedikit dihapus oleh Tuan Lineux dan Nyonya Chloe. Jin bahkan tertawa begitu lepas ketika Tuan Lineux menceritakan aib – aib anak didiknya seperti Levine yang kalau tidur akan menendang segala yang berdekatan dengannya, Angeline yang selalu putus ketika pacarnya mengetahui ia seorang drummer, si Kembar Caline dan Calvine yang tidak mau disamakan namun pada akhirnya menyukai dan memiliki sifat yang sama dan lain sebagainya. Jin tampak begitu bahagia.

Auranya benar – benar terang.

Dan aku baru sadar. Aldebaran Club mengajarkan dan memberi sedikit perasaan bagaimana memiliki keluarga. Aku merasa tersentuh.

Dan juga begitu sedih karena tidak pernah mendapat kasih sayang orang tua.

Dan tanpa kusadari nyonya Carnell mengenggam tanganku hangat. Tatapan matanya menyiratkan kasih sayang dan seakan mengerti penderitaanku.

Aku begitu iri dengan manusia. Mereka di beri oleh Tuhan perasaan – perasaan yang belum tentu aku rasakan.

Kami berbincang dan tak terasa sudah dua setengah jam kami di café itu. Aku dan Jin memutuskan untuk segera kembali ke bus mereka memberikan kami kenang – kenangan sebuah kalung dengan kepala sapi/banteng bertanduk yang terbuat dari perak. Rupanya seluruh Aldebaran Club mempunyai kalung itu. Aldebaran adalah bintang paling cemerlang dari semua bintang yang ada dan dia berada dalam rasi Taurus itu sebabnya bantul berbentuk hewan perlambang zodiak tersebut.

Jin masuk lebih dulu kedalam bis dan aku sekalian mengecek siapa yang belum datang dan siapa yang sudah datang serta memastikan kelengkapan khusus mereka karna kita akan berada satu hari didalam bus. Sedangkan Nyle memastikan perlengkapan kemah kami utuh dan tidak rusak, serta kelengakapan bis dan supir serta supir penggantinya. Karna aku dan Nyle adalah sekretaris merangkap panitia utama membuatku ekstra sibuk.

"DARIMANA KAMUDAPATKAN KALUNG INI!?"

Suara teriakan Jimin membuat diriku tersentak. Lekas saja aku masuk kedalam bis. Kyle dan Nyle menyuruh anak – anak yang lain keluar meninggalkan Kris dan Taehyung yang mencoba menahan amarah Jimin dan aku yang memeluk Jin yang ketakutan saat ini.

Aku tidak tahu ada hal apa yang terjadi sehingga Jimin begitu marah melihat Jin memakai kalung ini.

Dan semakin berang begitu tahu aku juga memakainya.

"KAU JUGA MEMAKAINYA!?" tanya Jimin emosi.

"Hiks…" satu isakan lolos dari kedua belah bibir Jin mampu meredam amarah Jimin.

Jimin terdiam lalu memilih duduk dibangku paling depan dan duduk bagaikan patung. Tao yang bingung akan situasi hanya bisa mengelus Jin sabar di bangku belakang dan memberi sinyal pada Kyle menyuruh seluruh anak masuk kedalam bis dan melanjutkan perjalanan.

Ada banyak pertanyaan diotak Tao saat ini.

Tapi yang paling mengusikknya.

Tatapan sakit Jimin ketika melihat Jin menangis.

Mungkinkah…

…Jin adalah mate Jimin?

 **To Be Countinued**

* * *

 **Saya hadir disela kesibukan dan rindu yang besar akan Jin u,u.**

 **JANGAN LUPA UNTUK MENINGGALKAN JEJAK!**


	5. Vascendant

_"Mencintai dalam diam itu menyenangkan meskipun menyakitkan disaat yang sama" – Jin_

…

Suasana bis ini begitu hening.

Ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat seorang Jesper Park marah sebegitu hebatnya.

Jin hanya bisa tertunduk lesu. Ia tidak tahu bahwa kalung ini begitu berpengaruh sangat hebat untuk seorang Jesper Park.

Bahkan ketika mereka sudah sampai di areal perkemahan suasana hati Jimin masih memburuk.

"Karena kalian adalah tamu undangan. Kalian tidur di pendopo bersama panitia" ujar Tao pada Yifan.

Dan melirik sesekali Jimin yang masih anteng bersandar di dinding bis.

Masa bodoh lah.

Mereka semua masuk ke pendopo. Yifan, Taehyung, dan Jimin mendapat satu kamar paling besar diantara yang lainnya karena mereka yang tidur sekamar bertiga.

Tao dan Jin satu kamar, Jesen dengan Nyle, Claire dengan Kyle, dan Hunt yang tidur sendiri.

Bersyukur ia tidak mendapat teman sekamar karena dia adalah tipe orang yang hanya bisa tidur kalau sendirian.

Tao mendapat tugas untuk mengecek preparing tenda. Semua anggota klubnya sudah selesai mendirikan tenda dan menggelar _sleeping bag_. Berhubung hari mulai senja mereka memutuskan mandi dengan air hangat.

Disini suhu sangat dingin. Mereka tak akan berani mandi dengan air dingin. Dan untungnya tempat perkemahan ini dilengkapi tempat sanitasi yang bagus dan memadai sehingga para anggota kemah tidak mengeluh meski mereka memakai toilet umum.

Toilet umum sendiri terdiri dari sepuluh kamar bilas dan sepuluh kamar MCK. Jadi keseluruhan dua puluh. Dua puluh untuk laki – laki dua puluh untuk perempuan.

Di pendopo sendiri tiap – tiap kamar sudah mendapat satu kamar mandi sederhana yang terdiri atas wastafel, WC, dan _shower_. Meskipun ada satu toilet yang berada di samping dapur. Pendopo ini layaknya rumah biasa.

Tao sendiri masih membagi - bagikan sleeping bag. Takut – takut ada yang kurang atau kelebihan namun semua sudah mendapat jatahnya masing - masing. Karna ini hari pertama maka hari ini dikhususkan untuk free. Para _tour guide_ juga akan baru datang besok.

Setidaknya itu yang diberitahu oleh Nyle.

Jimin sepertinya masih 'ngambek' dengan Tao dan Jin. Sehingga mereka memilih memasukkan kalung itu kedalam pakaian masing – masing. Mereka tidak mau cari masalah dengan orang senat.

Dan Jin datang dengan baju piyama berwarna putih dipadu jaket kuning ber _hoodie_ kepala _pokemon_.

Tao tergelak.

"Hyung…neo neomu kyeoseo" ujar Tao sambil menahan tawa. Jin cemberut.

"Arraseo. _Keuman_ (cukup). Dirimu disuruh mandi karena sedari tadi dirimu bekerja terus menerus" ujar Jin menyampaikan pesan dari Hunt.

Setelah memastikan tak ada yang terlewat Tao pun memutuskan menuju pendopo.

…

Giliran Tao yang _awkward_.

Yifan tengah keluar dari kamar mandi yang ada didapur dengan menggunakan _bathrobe_ hitam dan sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil. Dan kini Yifan yang menyadari Tao tengah terpekur diam didepan pintu masuk pendopo.

"Mwoya?" perkataan Yifan mengembalikan kewarasan Tao.

"Anniyeo. _Keunyang_ (hanya)…keunyang…." Ujar Tao kehabisan ide. Yifan mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Keunyang?" tanya Yifan.

"Ed, _why you still stand here_ (mengapa dirimu masih berdiri disini) _\- OH MY GOD! FVCK!_ " teriak seseorang dari balik pintu.

Rupanya ada Kyle disana tengah ber _fangirling_ ria melihat 'tontonan gratis' dari Yifan.

Dan Tao harus berterima kasih kepada Kyle karena sudah membuatnya selamat dari ancaman memalukan seperti tadi.

…

" _Did you see it Ed? He so fucking damn hot!_ " dan Kyle yang tengah berfangirling ria dikamarnya. Tao sendiri hanya menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya lalu beranjak menuju kamar mandi dikamarnya.

Langkahnya terhenti.

Bukankah dikamar Yifan, juga ada kamar mandi? Mengapa harus memakai toilet yang disamping dapur?

Jangan – jangan…

Dia menatap Kyle yang masih berimajinasi liar.

" _Listen Kyle_." Ujar Tao tiba – tiba memegang kedua pundak perempuan berkacamata besar tersebut.

Kyle hanya mengangguk dan kebingungan.

 _"Whatever you think now. Don't ever imagine do sex with him_ (Apapun yang kamu pikirkan sekarang. Jangan pernah berimajinasi melakukan sex dengannya)"

Kyle mengangguk sebagai pertanda jawaban.

" _Good then."_ Ujar Tao lalu berbalik pergi.

Mungkin sang _condor_ itu tengah mencari 'makan', makanya ia mengeluarkan feromonnya untuk mendapat mangsa.

"Cih" ujar Tao berdecih lalu menghidupkan shower dan mulai mandi.

Hey Tao, kamu marah karena dia ingin mencari 'makan' atau hal lainnya?

…

Yifan memutuskan masuk kedalam kamarnya. Jimin masih setia memandang pemandangan dari jendela dan Taehyung yang masih setia dengan permainan gamenya.

Kalau tidak salah _clash of clan_.

"Jangan kau pikirkan dia Yifan. Ia tengah merenungi perbuatannya" ujar Taehyung masih setia dengan ponsel pintarnya dan Jimin yang langsung melemparnya dengan bantal.

Sayangnya Taehyung tanggap dan langsung menangka bantal itu dengan satu tangannya dengan mata yang masih fokus ke layar ponselnya.

Yifan hanya bisa mengangkat bahu lalu memakai pakaiannya didepan kedua orang yang masih setia dengan aktivitasnya masing – masing.

"Tatomu bagus juga" lagi – lagi Taehyung berucap dengan fokus ada layar ponselnya.

Hanya Taehyung yang bisa begitu. Yifan mengabaikannya dan melanjutkan memakai pakaiannya. Kini celana panjang _jogger_ warna hitam dipadu dengan kaus putih polos dibalut jaket ber _hoodie_ berwarna sama dengan celananya. Ditengah – tengah jaket tersebut tertulis 'STRIKE'.

Entah apa artinya.

"Kau tidak seharusnya memarahi mereka berdua. Mereka tidak tahu apa – apa tentang kalung itu" ujar Taehyung dan lagi – lagi masih menatap layar ponselnya fokus.

Yifan dan Jimin menghela nafas.

"Kalung itu adalah milik kaum Aldebaran" ujar Jimin masih memandang orang – orang yang sbuk bercanda ria diluar sana.

"Tapi kalung seperti itu banyak jenisnya. Kita bahkan sudah melihat kalung yang serupa dengan itu sebanyak seratus kali" ujar Taehyung yang entah mengapa tiba – tiba mengerang frustasi setelahnya.

Baterai ponselnya habis.

"Padahal aku tadi sedang meyiapkan peperangan" ujar Taehyung merana.

"Abaikan dice satu ini dan minta maaf padanya. Terutama pada Jin, kau membuatnya menangis" ujar Yifan kemudian ikut melemparkan sebuah alat berbentuk persegi panjang kearah kasur yang ditanggapi Taehyung dengan ceria.

 _power bank._

Yifan tahu kebiasaan Taehyung yang tidak pernah mempersiapkan alat – alat untuk handphonenya.

Dan segera saja backsound permainan itu bergema di kamar mereka.

"Yifan mengapa kau mandi di luar?" tanya Jimin.

"Taehyung sedang memakai kamar mandi di kamar, maka aku mandi di luar" ujar Yifan anteng lalu duduk berhadapan dengan Jimin dan mengikuti kegiatan Jimin melihat pemandangan dari jendela kamar mereka.

Forks. Tidak seberbahaya yang Yifan duga.

Setidaknya belum

Eh, berarti dugaan Tao salah dong?

…

"Mr. Do!" seorang dosen menyapa Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo berbalik.

" _Yes, Sir Sulkin?"_ dan dihadapannya ini ada dosen muda yang sangat digilai kaum hawa.

" _I need your help. Can you?_ " ujar sang dosen membuat Kyungsoo tercengang.

" _I have a friend. He is a dancer and he is a pianist too. He need someone who can sing his song. The song was very good and touched heart_ (Saya punya teman. Dia seorang penari dan juga seorangpianis. Dia butuh seseorang yang bisa menyanyikan lagunya. Lagu itu sangat bagus dan menyentuh hati"

" _But, why me? I think felice's vocal is better than me_ " ujar Kyungsoo dan dia menganjurkan Felice sebagai kandidat penggantinya.

" _Because he is Korean and the song has Korean lyrics, also_ _your vocal is good too. Anyway, he will come and waiting you in music room tonight. I send you his song and listen it. Maybe after you listen it, you want to sing it. Ill leave_ (Karena dia orang korea dan lagu itu berlirik korea, juga suara mu juga bagus. Dia akan datang dan menunggumu di ruang music. Aku akan mengirim lagunya dan dengarlah. Barangkali jika kamu mendengarnya kamu mau menyanyikannya. Aku pergi dulu)"

Lalu Kyungsoo membungkuk hormat sebagai tanda kesoponan.

Dan handhonenya bergetar.

Notifikasi e-mail masuk.

 _Tittle : Baby Don't Cry_

 _To :_ _DoKyung_

 _From :_ _GreggSulkin_

 _Attachment : Baby_dont_cry_mp3_

"Baby don't cry…?" ujar Kyungsoo gamang

…

Kyungsoo menyimpan audio tersebut dan memilih untuk tidak mendengarkannya dahulu. Ia memilih menuju perpustakaan dan mencari bahan refrensi untuk tugasnya.

Tapi judul lagu itu mengunggah penasarannya.

Haruskah ia dengar?

Ia menyalakan headshet dan mendengarnya baik – baik. Alunan denting piano menyapa indera pendengarannya.

 _Deoneun mangseoriji ma jebal nae simjangeul geodueo ga_

 _Buanglah semua perasaanmu untuku, jangan kau ragu lagi_

 _Geurae nalkaroulsurok joha dalbit jochado nuneul gameun bam_

 _Bulan pun menutup matanya, melihat betapa kejamnya diriku_

 _Na anin dareun namjayeotdamyeon huigeuk anui han gujeorieotdeoramyeon_

 _Andai aku adalah lelaki yang berbeda, berharap semua ini hanya lelucon_

 _Neoui geu saranggwa bakkun sangcheo modu taewobeoryeo_

 _Akan kuhapus semua lukamu dengan cinta ini_

 _Baby don't cry tonight eodumi geochigo namyeon_

 _Sayang janganlah kau menangis malam ini, Setelah kelam menghampirimu_

 _Baby don't cry tonight eobseotdeon iri doel geoya_

 _Sayang janganlah kau menangis malam ini, Setelah semua ini terjadi_

 _Mulgeopumi doeneun geoseun nega aniya kkeutnae mollaya haetdeon_

 _Semua ini akan berlalu dengan cepat_

 _So baby don't cry cry nae sarangi neol jikil teni_

 _Cintaku akan tetap melindungimu, jadi sayang Aku mohon janganlah kau menangis malam ini_

Kyungsoo menghentikan _playlist_ nya.

Lagu ini bagus. Lirik, irama, nada. Semua bagus .

Tapi banyak ambiguitas disini. Laki – laki didalam lirik lagu ini apa maksud dan maunya?

Haruskah ia mengambil penawaran dari dosennya ini?

Jika Baekhyun yang menyanyikan ini akan jauh lebih eik.

Ah, Baekhyun…

Aa kabar surga sekarang…?

Dan ponselnya bergetar kembali.

 _'Tao Calling'_

"Nde. Tao-ya? Gweanchanashimika?" ujar Kyungsoo kemudian.

 _"Nde gweanchanayo. Hyung?"_

"Nado gweachana. Jin?" ujar Kyungsoo sambil berjalan diantara rak buku _folk song_

 _"Jin neomu gweanchana. Hyung, suaramu tampak lelah. Waeyo?"_

"Anniya…keunyang… " ujar Kyungsoo terhenti dan mengambil salah satu buku dan mencari tempat duduk.

 _"Keunyang wae?"_

"Bingung. Aku kebingungan, membantu dosen Sulkin atau tidak" ujar Kyungsoo setelah mendapat tempat duduk yang pa.

Pojok. Paling belakang. Dekat jendela.

 _"Ah~ kalau begitu bantu saja dia. Bukankah hyung pernah bilang tidak satu mahasiswa pun yang menembus nilai A di dalam mata kuliahnya?"_

"Jadi maksudmu aku mencari muka dengan membantunya, begitu?" ujar Kyungsoo sambil mencatat di bukunya beberapa poin yang Ia temukan di buku tersebut.

 _"Nde, dengan begitu setidaknya nilaimu menembus B+"_

"Jika menurutmu begitu baiklah, aku akan membantunya. Sudah dulu ya, aku ada tugas nanti kutelfon kembali. annyeong~" ujar Kyungsoo.

 _"Nde. Annyeong~"_ ujar Tao disebrang sana lalu mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas.

Entah mengapa ia punya feeling buruk dengan lagu ini.

…

Tao menghela nafas bosan. Jin belum kembali sedari tadi dan Kyungsoo sedang sibuk jadi tidak bisa diajak bicara.

Ia sudah selesai mandi sedari tadi namun tidak diizikan bekerja karena sudah sibuk sedari tadi sore. Langit mulai menggelap dan Jin juga belum pulang.

Ia melihat kearah kursi yang berada dijendela.

Ada syal rajutan punya Jin.

Tao tersenyum. Itu pasti untuk Taehyung.

Ponselnya pun berdering.

 _'Ai Calling'_

"Wae?-"

 _"Tao-ya? Apakah Jin bersamamu?"_

Suara –nya tampak panik.

"Anniyeo. Wae-"

 _"Tao-ya, Jin dalam bahaya! Tadi aku menelponnya lalu tiba – tiba terdengar suara teriakan dan Jin yang tidak menjawab panggilanku setelahnya!"_

Tao segera loncat dari kasur dan membuka kamarnya.

Bertepatan dengan Jimin yang sudah berlari amat kencang dan Yifan serta Taehyung yang muncul dari arah pintu kamar mereka dengan wajah panik.

Sesuatu yang tidak beres terjadi.

…

Jin sibuk memfoto objek yang dirasa cukup menarik olehnya.

Katak yang masuk kedalam air.

Bunga yang bergerak di tiup angina.

Dan tetesan embun yang jatuh ketanah.

Mengingat hari mulai malam, Jin segera berbalik menuju kearah perkemahan.

SREG

SREG

Bunyi semak yang bergerak membuat Jin menoleh kebelakang.

Hampa.

Entah mengapa firasatnya mulai tidak enak.

Ponselnya yang bergetar hampir membuatnya _spot jantung_.

 _'Ai Calling'_

"Yak! Kau membuatku hampir terkena serangan jantung!" ujar Jin mengomel sambil melanjutkan perjalanan.

 _"Apa kau sudah meluakan tata karma!? Mana Jinnie ku yang selalu berkata 'Ai-ya! Bogoshipoyo~' tiap kali aku menelpon eoh?"_

Jin tergelak.

"Nde~ mianheyo, AKH!" ujar Jin lalu terpleset karena tidak melihat jalan hingga terjatuh. Ada luka darah yang mengalir sepanjang pergelangan betisnya.

 _"Jin-ah? Waeyo? Neo gweanchana?"_ ujar Ai panik disebrang sana.

"Nde- gwean-" Jin tercekat.

Dari arah semak – semak tadi muncul dua atau… tiga orang berstelan jas. Mata keduanya berpendar kemerahan terutama pemuda yang ditengah – tengah yang kini menatapnya penuh minat.

 _"Jin-ya! Jawab aku! Jin-ya! Kim Seok Jin!"_ ucapan dari Ai serasa angin lalu untuk Jin.

"Darah…darah…" pemuda yang ditengah itu terus merapalkan kalimat yang sontak membuat Jin merinding.

"Pemuda…? Kupikir perempuan karena baunya begitu manis" ujar pemuda disebelah kiri masih menatapnya.

"Kau laki – laki pertama yang akan kami santap. Selamat ya!" ujar pemuda disebelah kanan ceria lalu menunjukkan taringnya.

Ini jauh lebih mengerikan.

"ARRGGHHHHH"

 _"Jin…? Jin…? Mengapa ada teriakan…Jin? Jin? KIM SEOK JIN!?"_

…

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju ruang musik. Dari jauh sudah terdengar alunan piano.

Kyungsoo hapal lagu ini.

River Flow In You milik Yiruma.

Kyungsoo semakin penasaran dan masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut dan terkejut.

Pemuda yang melihat Kyungsoo pun sama terkejutnya hingga menghentikan acara bermain pianonya.

 _"Raphael…"_ ujar pemuda itu menatapnya dengan seringaian menggoda.

 _"Vascendant…"_ desis Kyungsoo penuh benci.

 **To Be Countinued**

* * *

 **Berhubung author lagi gak banyak kerjaan. jadi satu hari bisa update satu chapter dari tiap - tiap cerita**

 **and as usual**

 **READ! REVIEW! FAV! AND FOLLOW!**


	6. Elder

" _Dia adalah ciptaan Tuhan yang paling sempurna…" – Jongin_

…

 _-The Unspeakable War Literature-_

 _Di lingkungan sorgawi terjadi peperangan besar yang dipimpin oleh Lucifer. Lucifer yang ingin membalaskan dendamnya karena tidak bisa bersatu dengan Throne maupun Cherubim mempunyai cara yang licik._

 _Ia turun ke Neraka dan bertemu dengan Demon. Ia meminta supaya Demon mengangkatnya sebagai putranya yang secara tidak langsung sebagai Pangeran Neraka._

 _Namun tidak semudah itu karena ia harus bertemu dengan pemilik Neraka sesungguhnya._

 _Sang iblis tertua, Satan._

 _Baik Demon dan Lucifer tidak punya kekuatan apa – apa dibanding dengan Satan._

 _Satan tahu maksud dan kedatangan sang Demon dan Lucifer. Satan memberi izin untuk mengangkat Lucifer sebagai 'anak' Demon namun dia dan keturunannya tidak akan mau mengikuti Koalisi Luifer._

 _Ia ingin netral._

 _Bagaimanapun kekuatannya yang hebat ini datang dari Dia. Membantu Lucifer sama saja tidak tahu berterima kasih._

 _Lucifer mengerti dan berterima kasih._

 _Namun dalam hatinya ia sudah menyiapkan sebuah rencana besar._

 _Melawan Koalisi Putih dan menghancurkan Demon._

 _Namun sebelumnya ia harus bertemu dengan makhluk hitam lainnya. Pertama ia bertemu dengan para tetua Vampire yaitu Vascendant dan para tetua Werewolf, Elders._

 _Pertemuan pertama mereka begitu buruk baik Elders dan Vascendant saling menyerang, menjatuhkan, melawan dan mengejek._

 _Kaum Werewolf dan Vampire memang sudha terkenal saling tidak mengakrabkan diri._

 _Pertemuan kedua mulai tenang. Mereka tidak saling menjatuhkan satu sama lain, para Vascendant setuju mengikuti koalisi Lucifer sesuai dengan kompensasinya para 'mother' milik malaikat Raphael menjadi milik mereka._

 _Mother adalah bawahan Raphael yang mempunyai kecantikkan tiada tara._

 _Para werewolf pun setuju mengikuti koalisi Lucifer dengan kompensasi daerah kekuasaan mereka akan diperluas dan mereka mendapat hak paten bahwa para Vampire tidak akan menyentuh mereka lagi._

 _Namun hanya ada satu Elders dari salah satu pack Werewolf yang tidak mau berkoalisi_

 _Pack Red Moon._

 _Pack terbesar dan terkuat sepanjang Werewolf ada. Karena mereka adalah Pack tertua dan para Werewolf kuno masih hidup disana._

 _Lucifer tidak memaksa tapi Red Moon tidak akan dilindungi jika suatu saat mereka diserang._

 _Dan Elders tersebut mengiyakan._

 _Bukan tanpa alasan. Ia menghormati Satan._

 _Satan terlebih dahulu mengumpulkan beberapa orang yang tidak bisa dihasut oleh koalisi Lucifer. Kenyataan bahwa Dia sudah tahu bahwa Lucifer ingin menghabisi pengikut-Nya maka untuk pertama kalinya Dia datang kepada Satan dalam wujud angin yang bercahaya._

 _Dia datang memberi gambaran bahwa akan ada satu makhluk yang berwujud sempurna dan akan membumi hanguskan Lucifer dan koalisinya, dan bagaimanapun juga Satan tetap adalah 'anaknya yang terbuang' maka Dia memberikan petuah agar Satan jangan mengikuti koalisi tersebut agar tidak ikut dibinasakan._

 _Makhluk berwujud itu belum mempunyai nama, namun Satan menyebutnya sebagai New Era._

 _Akan ada era baru yang akan dilahirkan oleh makhluk tersebut._

 _Dan Satan memberikan petuah ini kepada sang pangeran iblis yang disebut dengan Condor juga beberapa kawannya seperti Elder dari Red Moon dan ketua para Dice, sebutan untuk tetua Incubus. Beberapa penyihir murni juga ikut dalam pihak netral seperti Aldebaran, Burningham, dan Winderfall._

 _Lucifer tahu, bahwa ada beberapa kaum hitam yang tidak ingin mengikuti koalisinya. Meski hanya segelintir namun segelintir itu justru orang yang paling kuat. Ia tidak bisa berdiam diri. Maka dengan kemampuan yang ada ia menyerang surga pembalasan atas sakit hatinya terhadap Cherubim dan Thrones._

 _Naas. Kali ini gagal pasukan Brigade di tambah Michael masih terlalu kuat untuk ia sentuh bahkan sebelum ia mencapai gerbang surga, ia sudah terlanjur dibombardir oleh pijar api neraka._

 _Pasukan Lucifer harus menerima kekalahan bulat – bulat._

 _Ditambah lagi sebuah kenyataan bahwa Cherubim dan Seraphim kembali mendapat izin mempersatukan dirinya sehingga lahir kembali sesosok malaikat yang diberkati oleh para True Levels dan Equal. Ia tidak bisa berdiam diri karena menurut para penyihir makhluk ini yang akan membinasakan koalisi Lucifer._

 _Ia tidak menyerah dan mengganti strateginya. Ia meminta salah satu Vascendant untuk menjebak para kaum putih untuk menjadi pengikutnya._

 _Dan seorang mother jatuh kedalam pesona salah satu Vascendant._

 _Maka mereka pun siap menyerang Surga._

 _Hal pertama yang mereka serang adalah District. Tempat tinggal para malaikat tingkat empat atau sebutannya adalah_ _Celestial Hierarchy_ _yang terdiri dari Helper, Abnegation, dan Brigade. Dan rencana mereka berhasil mother yang digilir paksa untuk tidur bersama para pemgikutnya membuat semua pengikutnnya tahan banting untuk bisa masuk ke District dan melawan Michael sekali lagi bersama kaum Brigade._

 _Mereka mampu menembus Village. Beberapa kaumnya dapat masuk kedalam Village salah satunya ialah Demon, Devil, dan Vascendant. Di Village mereka menghabisi para mothers dan melawan Raphael serta Gabriel. Beberapa telur pecah karena Quartes tak luput dari penghancuran mereka._

 _Begitu memasuki Paradise mereka tidak melihat para Equal sehingga tidak ada perlawanan yang berarti yang membuat mereka dapat menembus Heaven._

 _Namun naas disaat mereka dapat menembuh Heaven, Dia memberi kekuatan sepuluh kali lipat pada Equals dan True Levels._

 _Sekali lagi mereka dipukul mundur dari surga dan jatuh ke bumi._

 _Tempat yang berdampak paling parah adalah District. Hampir 99% tempat itu sudah rata dengan langit. Hanya 5% dari tiap – tiap Helper dan Abnegation yang masih hidup. Sementara Brigade hanya tersisa 2% persen saja. Michael terluka parah dan Gabriel hampir mati melawan para Dice dan Devil sendirian karena Raphael pergi menjaga keturunan terakhir Cherubim dan Seraphim._

 _Telur – telur malaikat yang hanya mengalami keretakkan dipulihkan. Beberapa mother yang terluka disembuhkan. Perlahan namun pasti keadaan Surga kembali kondusif dengan kekuatan yang makin berlipat ganda._

 _Mereka hanya menunggu Raphael dan New Era kembali datang meminta mereka untuk melawan kaum hitam._

 _Untuk melawa para pelawan Tuhan._

…

"Vascendant…" desis Kyungsoo.

Dihadapannya sekarang ada salah satu Vascendant yang paling ia kenal.

Jongin. Atau mungkin Kai.

Mengingat bahwa dosennya berkata bahwa nama kawannya adalah Kim Kai.

"Lama tidak bertemu…Raphael?" ujar Jongin berdiri dan mendekati Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang awas langsung mengepakkan sayapnya lebar – lebar.

Membuat pertahanan.

Jongin terpaksa mundur selangkah.

"Hei tenang…tenang…aku tidak akan melukai makhluk semanis dirimu" ujar Jongin sambil tersenyum nakal.

Yang dibalas oleh sayap Kyungsoo yang semakin memanjang dan menjam di tiap – tiap ujungnya.

"Apa yang membawamu kemari" tanya Kyungsoo tajam.

"Well, sebenarnya aku ditugaskan oleh Lucifer mencari seorang Aqua Fae yang berasal dari Pack Red Moon"

"Red Moon…?" sangsi Kyungsoo. Red Moon adalah pack kaum Werewoolf. Para Fae tidak mungkin ada disana.

"Ah. Aku lupa bilang. Ia merupakan turunan dari Fae dan Werewolf, ayahnya seorang Elders. Sebenarnya dahulu kami hampir mendpatkannya namun ia meninggal bersama ibunya. Namun akhir – akhir ini Lucifer mendapat gambaran bahwa Aqua Fae tersebut masih hidup dan masih memiliki kekuatan untuk mendeteksi dimana New Era berada namun… siapa sangka bahwa aku malah bertemu dengan sang 'pengasuh' New Era sendiri"

"JAGA BICARAMU! TAK AKAN KUBIARKAN DIRIMU MENYERANG NEW ERA!" ujar Kyungsoo yang langsung terbang keatas dan melepaskan beberapa bulu sayapnya yang berubah menukik tajam untuk melukai sang Vascendant.

Namun sang Vascendat tiba – tiba menghilang.

"Jangan lupa kekuatan seorang Vascendant salah satu nya adalah teleportasi" bisik Jongin yang tiba – tiba sudah dibelakng lalu menghantam Kyungsoo jatuh kebawah.

Bunyi gedebum yang sangat amat keras, mampu meretakkan dinding dan lantai.

"Uhuk" Kyungsoo terbatuk perlahan namun bangkit kembali.

"Ini kekuatan untuk menjaga sang New Era? Aku tak begitu paham mengapa kalian berdua bisa bertahan sampai hari ini dengan kekuatan yang sedikit" cibir Jongin namun tubuh tiba – tiba terantuk atap dan lantai dengan kekuatan cepat berkali – kali.

"Jangan lupa bahwa seorang malaikat juga punya kemampuan telekinesis, Vascendant" ujar Kyungsoo

Namun dirinya tiba – tiba merasa kesakitan. Sayap sebelah kirinya terobek secara perlahan tiba – tiba sontak saja kekuatannya untuk mengendalikan Jongin hilang digantikkan dengan erangan kesakitan.

"ARGHH"

"Jangan lupa bahwa aku telah mendapat sebagian darah kaum putih karena telah menghisap salah satu mother bodoh tersebut sehingga kemampuan khususku dapat menembus kaum mu, _sweetheart_ " seringai Jongin sambil mengelap darahnya akibat sudut bibirnya yang robek lalu berjongkok mendekati Kyungsoo yang tengah meringis kesakitan akibat sayapnya yang terasa seperti disobek paksa secara berlebihan.

"Bagaimana Kyungsoo? Lucifer pasti senang ketika aku membawamu kehadapannya? Kira – kira apa yang akan dia lakukan terhadapmu dan juga…sang New Era hmm?" ujar Jongin menyisir helai – helai hitam pada dahi sang Raphael agar dapat melihat wajahnya lebih jelas.

Wajah yang kesakitan sekaligus menyorot kebencian.

"Kalian tidak akan mendapat apapun selain. Kemurkaan-Nya…ARGHH" ujar Kyungsoo melolong kesakitan karna sayap kirinya lepas seutuhnya. Darah mengucur deras dari sayapnya dan keringat yang keluar sebesar biji jagung juga memenuhi wajahnya. Kakinya juga terluka parah.

"Kau begitu angkuh bahkan ketika sudah mau mati?" tanya Jongin takjub. Namun tiba – tiba tangannya digenggam kuat oleh tangan halus tersebut. Jongin merasa panas tiba – tiba.

Tangan itu mengeluarkan cahaya surga. Kaum Hitam sangat anti dengan ini.

"ARGHH LEPASKAN!" jerit Jongin kesakitan

"Kau…tidak boleh…jangan pernah…kumohon… tidak melukainya…uhuk" dan kalimat patah tersebut menandai Kyungsoo yang tidak sadarkan diri.

Energinya telah habis semua.

Jongin memperhatikan tangannya yang telah melepuh dan sayap kiri Kyungsoo yang patah

"Sial!" jerit Jongin frustasi

…

Jimin yang tengah melamunkan dirinya mendapat serangan kesakitan didada.

"Arghh" Yifan dan Taehyun pun sontak membantu Jimin.

"Jimin apa yang terjadi padamu"

' _Anakku…anakku'_

Inner serigalanya terus berteriak kesakitan membuat Jimin merasakan hal yang sama.

Kali ini untuk pertama kalinya ia membiarkan serigalanya mengambil alih.

Jimin berlari dengan amat sangat cepa sedangkan Yifan dan Taehyung mendapat pandangan kaget dari Tao yang kebetulan juga sedang membuka pintu dengan wajah amat panik.

Tao terdiam sebentar memandang mereka lalu pergi menyusuri hutan.

Yifan dan Taehyung berdecak kesal.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Jimin?" ujar Yifan.

"Mengapa ia membiarkan serigalanya mengambil alih!" sentak Taehyung panik.

Yifan tahu, Tao pasti kebingungan dengan sikap Jimin tapi yang membuat Yifan bingung pun tadi kondisi Tao sama paniknya.

Ia pun melihat Nyle yang baru masuk kedalam.

" _Nyle, where's Edison go?"_

" _Eung..forest…he looking for Jin and before Jesper go to the same direction too. Why?_ (Eung..ke hutan…dia mencari Jin katanya namun sebelumnya Jesper juga pergi kea rah sana)"

Kini giliran Yifan dan Taehyung yang kebingungan

Mengapa Jimin dan Tao pergi kearah yang sama?

…

"ARRGGHHHHH"

Suara teriakan itu begitu pengang sampai sebuah batu besar menghantam ketiga kepala pemuda itu.

Sesosok manusia muncul dari semak – semak dan langsung membantu Jin pergi dan berlari. Laki – laki ini tidak begitu tinggi dan begitu pendek hanya beda beberapa centi dibawahnya.

Dan Jin baru menaydari bahwa teriakan memekakkkan telinga itu berasal dari pemuda ini.

"Neo gweanchana?" ujar pemuda itu sambil menaruh Jin dibwah pohon rindang, pemuda itu membuka jaketnya dan melepas kaus putihnya lalu merobeknya untuk diikatkan kepada betis Jin. Jin baru menyadari bahwa wajah pemuda ini manis dan menyenangkan tubuhnya juga ramping dan kulitnya halus.

Untuk beberapa saat Jin tersipu malu.

"Kau bisa bahasa Korea?"

"Ah kenalkan. Namaku Hoseok. Jung Hoseok seorang traveller orang – orang biasa memanggilku J-Hope" ujar pemuda itu tersenyum manis.

"Aku Jin. Kim Seok Jin" ujar Jin kemudian.

Lalu ketiga pemuda itu kembali datang.

"Ck! Hei manusia kau menganggu acara santap menyantap kami!" ujar pemuda itu.

Baik Jin dan J-Hope sama takutnya.

Dan secara tiba – tiba tubuh J-Hope terangkat dan jatuh kepelukan pemuda satunya.

"Wanginya juga tak kalah manis dan tubuhnya juga menggiurkan" seringai pemuda itu menatap J-Hope yang tengah topless

"UGHH LEPASKAN! JIN LARI!" ujar J-Hope namun naas untuk berdiri pun Jin tak sanggup lagi untuk berdiri sekalipun.

Ia harus pasrah mereka berdua akan disantap oleh sekelompok Vampire yang mereka kira hanyalah tokoh fiksi di film – film yang mereka tonton atau di novel – novel yang i abaca.

Sampai sesosok serigala berwarna abu – abu pekat menerjang ketiganya. J-Hope pun terpaksa mundur kearah Jin dan memeriksa kawan barunya ini.

Mereka bisa dibilang dibuat takjub. Serigala itu begitu besar dan kuat tingginya sekitar 180 cm. tiga sampai lima kali ukuran serigala dewasa. Lolongannya begitu keras dan memekakkan telinga.

Bahkan teriakan J-Hope tadi pun kalah dibanding lolongannya.

Dan dalam sekali hentak tiga kepala Vampire itu terputus dari badannya dan seketika badannya membusuk seperti zombie.

Dengan sekali tatapan dari serigala itu seketika tubuh itu pun terbakar.

Serigala itu memandang keduannya.

Dan seketika matanya terpaku erat.

' _Mate…mate…mate…'_

"Jin apa dia akan membunuhku…?" tanya J-Hope sangsi

"Dia sepertinya tertarik padamu dekati dia J-Hope, siapa tahu dia bisa menolong kita…" bisik Jin dengan segala keberaniannya yang ia kumpulkan ia mendekati serigala itu perlahan…ia menyadari bahwa warna mata serigala itu berwarna biru dengan iris kehijauan…

Serigala yang sangat cantik.

' _Mate…mate…mate…'_

Ketika J-Hope menyentuh ujung kepala serigala itu dan mengelusnya tiba – tiba tubuhnya semakin membesar membuat J-Hope mundur beberapa langkah dan tercenung.

Serigala itu menjelma sebagai seorang laki – laki dengan surai berwarna hitam dan matanya yang kemudian beriris coklat kehitaman memandang J-Hope penuh kasih. Laki – laki dengan tubuh _sixpack_ dan kokoh yang hanya mengenakan celana pendek berwarna hitam ini mengundang kekagetan Jin.

"Jimin sunbaenim…?" ujar Jin lirih

"Mate…mateku…milikku" gumam Jimin menatap J-Hope lirih dan langsung mencumbu bibirnya kuat – kuat.

Menyalurkan kerinduan yang tak sempat terucap

"Heumhh…" J-Hope ingin menolak namun bagian tubuhnya yang dominan menolak pikirannya. Dan sejujurnya ciuman ini begitu memabukkan. Dan entah kenapa tubuhnya dibuat takluk seketika.

"Jin!" ujar Tao tiba – tiba muncul dan kaget menemukan tiga vampire yang tengah terbakar tubuhnya.

ia melihat Jin yang terkaget – kaget dan Jimin yang tengah mencumbu seseorang.

"Jin neo gweanchana….?" Ujar Tao melihat rembesan darah di kain yang membungkus betis Jin

"Tao-ya…hari ini aku melihat vampire dan…"

"Dan…?"

"Dan…Jimin sunbaenim yang-" lalu Jin pun pingsan dalam pelukkan Tao.

Tao masih bingung mencerna situasi ini namun ia masih lebih takut lagi ketika melihat tato ' _infinity_ ' yang ada dilengan Vampire tersebut.

Pack Eternal.

Koloni Vampire dengan Vascendant bernama Jongin.

Sang pengikut Lucifer.

Ia makin dekat dengan orang yang mesti ia bunuh sekarang.

 **To Be Countinued**

* * *

 **Ada yang tahu kenapa Jongin mengumpat? wkwkw**

 **Yang tahu dapat kejutan/?**

 **Btw author semakin sibuk nih jadi dimohon ya untuk bersabar yang menunggu kelanjutan fanfic ini dan karya author lainnya ya!**


End file.
